Of Glory and Gore
by BlankPoofTheory
Summary: AU. Angel/Demon Clace. Clary is a demon tasked with revenge and vengence, Jace is a watcher angel tasked with protecting the human race. By some fluke, Clary and Jace bound themselves to each other in a way that neither heaven nor hell can dispute. Sexy dangerous, with lemons and laughs. Short multi-fic, just having some fun when I should be working on other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i really know I should be working on my other story right now, but I am in some serious need of a break from that one right now. I don't even feel like writing because that one has become such a chore at the moment. So I am taking a break, writing what should end up being something a bit more light-hearted and fun, with a bit of sexy dangerous. Hope you all enjoy it while I do some serious recharging.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the Mortal instruments character, I am merely writing for my own enjoyment and if other people get a kick out of it too, then yay.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The mistake had haunted her for an untold amount of years. Something she often tried to push into the back of her mind, something to forget. No matter how hard she tried the mistake of that one night followed her, always pushing its way to the surface of her mind. At first she dreaded the choice she had made in the throes of passion when every nerve ending was firing simultaneously and nothing but instinct took over. She was a demon after all; she was used to following her every whim and desire with no real consequence. But even to those that were damned for all time and encouraged to partake in every sin imaginable, there would always be consequences to binding with an angel.

Clary was dressed to kill, and who knows, maybe a little killing would take the edge off. Her short red dressed hugged every curve, stopping just below the cheeks of her ass, there was clearly no room for underwear. She wore her hair up and twisted around the crown of her head, small red tendrils falling around her face in an elegant but unkempt way, it made her look wild. Humans easily fell for a look like this, but she was forbidden to seduce her victims, another constant reminder of the mistake she had made all those years ago.

Last she had seen her angel was over a century ago, she had just been released from purgatory after failing miserably the century before in corrupting innocent souls. In truth since she had become _debeo_ she had made for a terrible demon. She had done such a terrible job that her position had been revoked and then when that had not yielded better results she was dragged into purgatory to be tortured and administer torture for 99 years. She had emerged back into the world with a new position, clearly she had failed twice before and the infernal would not allow her to fail for a third time. Now her specialty was revenge and vengeance, sometimes dipping into murder.

Jace had found her the same day she had emerged back into the Earth, like he had been waiting there for her for all those years. His heavenly glow and sickening light blinded her from the near decade she had spend in shadows surrounded by all the things that went bump in the night. She cowered away from him, away from his holy light as if it would burn her, though they had found out many times, in many different ways, his light did not harm her as it would to other demons because he was her joined pair. Never before had an angel and a demon become _debeo_ , and after them a new law had come into place forbidding such unions. It seemed to be the only thing in the history of the world both angel and demons agreed on.

Clary could never join with anyone else as a _debeo_ is forever and sacred, and for someone whose life is eternal, a wrong choice is something that Clary fully understood the ramifications of. Jace had looked the same as he had the last time she had seen him, golden skin and golden eyes with matching golden hair. He looked almost as if his entire body had been coated in the precious metal aside from the large white wings that would sprout from his back if he summoned them and the small white garb that covered his lower half. He was a watcher, one that watched over the human race but did not directly mingle with humans and therefore rarely needed mundane clothing. She could still hear their last conversation ringing in her ears.

"Welcome back Clary." There was a smirk to his face, one she once loved and made her insides turn in circles upon seeing. Now she just struggled to bite back the bile in her throat that threatened to erupt at his presence.

"What did they put you on prisoner release, or did you just get lonely over the past century?" She snarled back as she finished clawing her way through the muddy dirt. Demons always entered the realm of men as they had their first time, clawing their way up from the depths of hell through the nearer portals.

Jace extended a hand to assist her up into the world but she merely swatted it away as she pushed against the ground and hauled herself up. She had been covered in mud and debris, likely having a leaf or two stuck in her matted hair. Jace had no idea what a struggle it was to enter this world; he has wings to travel back and forth from the heavenly body. Clary stood as tall as she could muster, still dwarfed in size beside the benevolent angel. She tried to brush off her arms knowing she would need nothing less than a hot shower to truly get the filth away from her skin and there was no shower throughout enough to wipe clean the tarnish of her soul.

"I am still a watcher." Jace said with a frown, angels had always been utterly literal people and Clary once found it amusing but right now it was just plain irritating.

"I didn't know that watchers were responsible for the safe entering of demons now." Clary said, still trying to brush off dirt she knew would not come free, mostly because she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"I am your _debeo,_ I have been awaiting your return since you were sent away." His voice was so sincere and lacking any hint of teasing. He was exactly what he was made to be, an angel. Demons were never meant to mingle with the likes of them and Clary could see that now more clearly than ever.

"We may be _debeo_ but you and I both know we were never meant to mingle. It was a mistake, it always was and that will never change. I am sorry you will never be able to merge with another or take another as your pair." Clary said finally giving in and just saying what both of them really truly needed to understand.

Jace frowned again and Clary's heart did another summersault knowing that she was causing him pain. She really did make for a terrible demon. "I have missed merging but I yearn only to merge with you."

"We could merge now if that would ease your discomfort." Jace said extending his arm for a second time. Clary considered taking it, to have him wrap his arms around her once more, making her feel loved and worthy if only for the short time in which they were together. But Clary also knew the pain of being ripped from his light and cast back into the darkness where she was no longer fully welcomed.

"Go now from my sight blessed one. Do not return until you are called for." Clary said sharply, with her sight set on the floor. She knew Jace would obey her command as there was no human soul in danger from her, which was the only variable that could override her command.

Clary had lifted her head slowly and Jace was gone, the surrounding area seemed darker and colder without his presence, exactly how her heart felt every time they merged and then departed. Clary had not seen her angel since that day, and pushed down his memory with everything she had and focused on her new position. This was her last chance, if she failed again she would be locked in a cell until judgment and she knew her fate, her existence would be snuffed out as if she had never even been.

For the past century Clary had dug her heels in and tried to tarnish as many souls as she was given. Her change to revenge and vengeance had been a good one, she mostly worked with women scoured and even earned a bit of a reputation for it. Other demons still laughed at her, the fact that she was now limited from some of her powers as light had seeped into her soul from being with _him_. Clary cursed as she had nearly said his name, even if only in her mind it would still alert him like a prayer. She briefly wondered after so many years if he would still come if she called.

Clary's mark was a young woman who had been cheated on. She was an insecure, mostly plain woman and being cheated on was the last straw that had broke her resolve. Cora often fantasized about shooting her ex, stabbing him, running him over with her car, anything to get rid of the feeling of not being quite enough. Clary specialized in these types of women, their anger burned away reason and logic, and it took very little for her to sway them into giving into their dark nature. Maybe she was successful because she preyed on easy targets, but whatever the reason Clary reveled in making sure her leaders were happy.

Clary was dressed to kill, knowing that to this heartbroken woman she would be everything that the woman was not. There were other ways Clary could use her body other than to seduce. The woman was bent over a bar, a mostly clear glass of liquid in front of her and a phone in her hand. Clary could hear her thoughts as they were wicked.

 _Why isn't anyone coming over to talk to me? I guess that ass hole was right. No one wants me, no one ever will. He told me he would love me forever. I guess forever doesn't last as long to him as it does to me. He really would look good as a hood ornament on my car. Piece of shit car would look great with his piece of shit face all over it._

Her thoughts made Clary smile; she was as easy as any other mark Clary had ever seen. This last mark would ensure her close monitoring would be ended. It had been harder at first for her to make the minimum quota but as each decade passed, Clary got better and better at her job. This last mark would fulfill her minimum for the year and the scorned would be off her back and move on to other more recent demons that had grown soft and lazy.

This woman was a mess, from her attire to her attitude, there was nothing about her that suggested she was worthy of being redeemed. Other demons didn't worry about such things, but since joining with an angel, Clary found it difficult to turn saints into sinners. This woman was just a hare's breath away from turning dark without any help, Clary had no problem providing that push.

"You look like you are having a hard day." Clary said with a smile as she sat down in the chair directly next to the woman, signaling the bartender to get her a drink of her own. She merely motioned at the other woman's drink and ordered the same, it didn't really matter what would be set in front of her, drinking was not the mission for the evening.

"Yeah? What would you know about it?" The woman said taking a long look up and down Clary, her eyes narrowing as they went. This woman was a bitch that Clary could clearly see. The guy probably had fucked other women because he couldn't stand hearing her nag anymore. Clary shrugged internally, it was better for her in the long run. The bartender set down Clary's drink and she took a deep swig, it burned going down and tasted terrible. Clary couldn't hide her grimace, whatever it was, it was cheap.

"You look like you just had a man screw you over for the last time." Clary said with a single eyebrow rose, before she took another sip of the terrible liquid.

The woman's eyes widened marginally and then lowered into tiny slits. "Yeah I'm sure you're well acquainted with being the other woman on her back while the wife is away."

Clary had heard it all before and really none of it shocked her anymore. She needed to get this woman to trust her, or at least to envy her. "Actually I wasn't good enough for my man, he always told me how much he loved me and that I was it for him for all eternity, but when push came to shove I guess he needed something more."

The woman's eyes never widened more than tiny slits, the woman clearly wasn't buying what Clary was saying. Clary had to step up her game. "After he left me a sniveling mess it took me a while to realize that there wasn't anything wrong with me, it was him that had been bringing me down all along. Because of him I was failing at my job, lost all my friends, and looked every bit the train wreck I felt inside. It was his fault my life went to shit and the only way for me to get back on track what to give him the type of pain he had given me." Clary tried to truly smile but found her words hit a harder part within her own heart, the words she had chosen to use were some of her thoughts when her skin was being peeled back from her bones during her time in purgatory.

"What was his name?" The woman said, her eyes still silted. Clary wasn't expecting that question and she fumbled for a response. She needed to think of something soon or else this woman would chalk her up as a liar and this should have been easy mark would be irrevocably screwed up.

"Ah, asshole, was his name, or at least the only one I call him by." Clary tried her best to recover but it was weak and she knew it. She felt the woman pulling away from her and quickly, her thoughts of vengeance being replaced by suspicion.

"Right." The woman said with a raised eyebrow before she turned and signaled to the bartender for her tab.

Clary was losing, and she couldn't bear the thought of being sent back into hell, this time with no chance of release. "Jace." She blurted, hoping that after all these years he really had stopped listening.

The woman turned around in her chair, this time with a smile. She looked expectantly as if she was waiting for more.

"I realized how much better I was without him and I took a knife and stabbed him through the heart and I have never felt better." Clary said in a rush hoping to all things evil that she could just push the woman enough and then get the hell out of here before all shit hit the fan. Clary felt her nerves twisting around, it had been so long since she had uttered his name, and she couldn't decide if she was more worried or excited at the idea of seeing him again.

Clary could hear the woman's thoughts turning more sinister. Just a little bit more and she would be home free and all her worries would be over. The woman's eyes were wide and staring at Clary like she had grown two heads. "There was something so liberating about the look in his eyes as he watched me pull the dagger…" Clary stopped as the woman's eyes widened even further and her jaw dropped, her gaze was no longer on Clary but rather behind her.

"Shit." Clary said, closing her eyes knowing, feeling, exactly what was going on. She downed the remaining fluid in her drink before slowly turning around. It was strange to see him in human attire, even his skin looked more of a bronzed tone than golden but his hair and eyes were still the same. He wore a business suit, one hand tucked into his pants pocket, the other rested on the back of Clary's chair. He smirked looking straight at Clary like all of this was the most amusing thing he had ever witnessed.

"So I am the root of all your problems, Clary?" It had been so long since she had last heard his voice, she had forgotten just how heavenly it was. His voice alone could do very wicked things to her and Clary struggled between her feeling of being caught and sudden arousal at his proximity. It had been too long since she had merged.

"Men are the root of many problems." Clary tried to remain casual; it wouldn't help her if her mark caught on to what was happening.

Jace looked over to the bitch of a woman that Clary had been working on and their eyes met and focused on each other. "Go home and sleep off the alcohol. Tomorrow you will stay in, nursing the hangover and thinking about your life. You will decide you are better off without him and aim to improve yourself. On Sunday you will go to church and find your faith." Jace said with such intensity the woman stood without a word and headed straight for the door as if she was being mind controlled.

Clary's anxiety and excitement quickly turned to anger as her mark walked through the doors. "What the fuck Jace?" She said throwing her hands up into the air.

"Not only was that my last of the year, but she was already pulled to the dark side. She probably would have gone over without my help. An easy mark and you just waltz in here and send her to fucking church." Clary didn't even care that she was making a scene.

"I missed you too." He said with a smile that made her clench her thighs together. She really had missed him. But there was no way she was going to cave and let him ruin her life a second time.

"Why are you even here?" She huffed.

"You called for me, so here I am." He said proudly and simply.

"I did not fucking call for you. I was telling a story in which you happened to be a part of. That is all."

"Was it a story about us merging?" He said with a raised eyebrow, clearly he was teasing her. For an angel he certainly liked to talk about many sinful things.

"You know, you would make a far better demon than you would an angel." Clary said, not being able to keep the images of his head between her thighs from running through her mind. She knew he would be able to see what she was thinking if she did not ward herself from him. She tried to peer into his mind and then quickly stopped as she saw a memory that made her cheeks flush red. Yup. He had clearly seen what she was thinking.

"I don't know. I sure was able to coax the Lord's name from you several times. You could have been part of the heavenly choir with the way you screamed." Jace said and Clary didn't even need to peer into his mind to know what he was thinking about.

"So, yeah, back to what I was saying. I wasn't really calling for you. It was great catching up, but you have things to do and I now have a new soul to corrupt so I will be going." Clary said, backing away as she did it.

"Wait." Jace said, pushing forward and closing the gap she had left. "It has been a long time, familiar one." He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, fingers brushing against some of the tendrils that hung low.

Clary closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, finding it soothing and warm like the brush of a child's blanket. "We can't." She breathed.

"We can and we have. Many times _debeo_. You are the only one I may merge with, and I the only for you. The heavens and below may not enjoy it, but it is law above the law. It cannot be undone, though I would never wish it to be. I miss you familiar one. After all these long years, let me warm your bed tonight, or every night if you would allow me." Jace whispered in her ear, it was for her ears only and his words caressed her as if his fingers ran over her skin with each syllable.

"One night." Was all she could reply, after so many years, all she really wanted was just this one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all seem to be enjoying my fun little story. Here is your one and only warning for the entire story, this is rated M for a reason. It is for adult readers and there are lemons ahead so if that's not your thing stop now. I'm just doing this on a whim for some fun, so if you have some fun ideas of what trouble Jace and Clary can get into, just let me know. Could be fun.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary took his hand and started for the door. He lumbered after her with a smile on his face that made Clary want to smack it off, or at least she would have if she wasn't feeling so damn excited to be with him again. This was going to be a terrible mistake screamed every instinct inside Clary but she could not in this moment turn him down or send him away again. It would just be one night, one night and then she would get back to work and everything would be right again. There was nothing any of the infernal or heavenly could say about them being together, she couldn't be punished for being with her _debeo,_ she would just have to remember to keep her head about her and not let it interfere with her work as she had the last time.

~G&G~

Clary had first met Jace at a demon party in Sodom many long years ago. Demons had set up the city as a place for all sins of the flesh and the humans were all too eager to participate, right to their very downfall when the blessed angels were sent. Before Clary had met Jace, Clary was a demon of perversion of flesh, and some of her best tarnishing had been done in Sodom. She was enjoying drinking and seducing, corrupting men and women alike when she had first spotted Jace. He had been in mortal clothing and while Clary should have been able to sense his light, she frankly was having too much fun to notice and never would have expected an angel to come to a place where sin ran rampant.

Clary saw him out of the corner of her eye, leaving the group of humans that were fanning over her with full intensions of stripping down naked had she not immediately gotten up and walked straight for the stranger with golden hair. He had smirked at her then and her insides had melted with the urge to own this man. He looked as delicious as sin, and all Clary could think about was if he tasted as delectable as he looked. It wasn't until she was closer that she could smell his light and realized what he was. She stopped as suddenly as she had started, her teeth sharpening into fangs as her lip curled back and a hiss erupted from her.

"What are you doing here blessed one?" She growled to him, the lights on the wall flickered and dimmed with her anger and fear. She had never crossed paths with an angel before, but she knew all he would need to do is touch her and she would be banished to the very pits of hell until judgment, or at least that was what the mythos decreed. "These people have forsaken your lord, you have no business here." She spat trying to disguise her fear.

"There are still few who pray for salvation. That is why I have come." The angel spoke, his voice booming. Clary took an unconscious step backwards, fearful for her eternal life.

"There are none here of whom you speak." Clary said with her arms raised high, turning from side to side to show the angel all humans present were indeed indulging in sin.

The angel took a step forward; still smirking which made Clary even more afraid. "Perhaps it is you that prays for salvation." He said softly, a great contrast to the boom of voice he used before.

Clary could hold back the bubble of laughter that erupted from her. "Me?" Clary's small but lethal body shook with laughter as the angel frowned. "I am of the damned. I do not seek light." She managed once she regained control.

"I am only called forth from those seeking salvation, and as you said no humans here are seeking such. Yet you sensed my presence immediately and walked toward the light. I believe it is you that seeks salvation, familiar or not. Tell me; are you of the lost or of the fallen?" The angel took a step forward with his question and Clary quickly took two steps backwards.

He was asking about her demon birth. There were only two types of demons, those lost and those fallen. Lost was the term for demons that were once human who lived a life of sin and died in angst and anguish so severely that even their souls were not content in hell and clawed their way back into the realm of men, being reborn as demons. Fallen were those of angels that lost their light and wings, falling to the realm of men never able to reach the heavenly bodies again.

"I am of the lost." Clary said quickly. Her life as a human was long ago, nothing more than a distant dream.

"Your soul may yet still be redeemed." He had said with a smile, taking another step forward as Clary shuffled back again. This time her back hit the stone wall, she hadn't realized she had gotten so close. The angel continued forward, she was trapped with nowhere to go and the angel was clearly not going to halt his advance. She feared for her eternal life yet could not lash out against the creature. Clary squeezed her eyes shut and cowered into the wall as close as she could manage. She was sure this breath would be her last.

She waited for the searing pain, wondering if it would be a hot pain as if she was shoved into a fire. She anxiously awaited her demise and jumped when she felt the soft, warm touch on her cheek. Her eyes opened and the angel was impossibly close. She could smell his light and see interest in his eyes, like she was being studied. Her focus changed as she noticed his hand brushing her cheek and her breath caught.

"See. There's something worth saving after all." He said with a smile.

~G&G~

Now his hand was tucked securely in hers as she dragged him across lanes of traffic, not pausing or bothering to stop as the horns of angry drivers pierced the sky. Clary couldn't give a fuck; she was completely absorbed with the idea of being with her angel again after so many years. She glanced back and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She couldn't remember the last time she truly felt so happy. His hair was being tossed around in the wind as he struggled after her, anxious like a teenager first sneaking off to have sex. There was a smile plastered to his face which mirrored hers.

She was taking him back to her place, as she was sure an angel like Jace had no dwelling in the world of men. She was sure this was the most walking that he had done in years.

"Hurry up." She called excitedly as she pulled his hand along. The tension suddenly went slack but before confusion could register, Clary felt her back suddenly pressed up against hard brick as Jace was now in front of her, his arms caging her in. He had moved them into an alleyway faster than she could even have blinked.

"I could take you here and now if that would be quick enough for you. But after all these long years I would rather take my time and savor your taste as it is something I have craved every day of my existence since I first sampled of you." Jace said, his voice low and husky. Clary could see the way his chest moved up and down quickly, as he closed his eyes and breathed her in.

"Delicious." He growled as he opened his eyes which had a faint glow behind the swirling gold.

Clary was lost in his scent as it washed over her, triggering memories long pushed away. She closed her eyes and breathed him in as he had done to her, the scent of his light almost tangible on her tongue. She could feel his breath sweep over her face, warm and soothing like his touch. She had craved him too, throughout the years the yearning had never wavered.

"Perhaps just a slight taste." He whispered. She felt his gaze shift lower, and a wayward tendril of her hair pushed to the side as her neck was cleared before his tongue touched her collarbone and slid up slowly behind her ear.

Clary groaned in response, there was a hot trail left where his tongue had been, she could feel his light being absorbed into her skin. He was not simply touching her, his caress went deeper than that, into her very own tarnished soul. Her hand slid up into his hair, as silky and strong as she remembered as she curled her fingers around tightly and forced his lips to meet her own with a hot frenzy of need.

Jace grabbed her leg, hitching it up on his hip as he pressed into her. Her back scratched against the brick making small cuts. Clary gasped into his mouth and she could feel his smile against her lips.

"Maybe more than just a taste." He mumbled against her lips before plunging back in with a kiss that made her toes curl and her body heat. Hell, she had missed this.

Clary's hands slid from his hair, down his muscled back. She wasn't used to him wearing human clothing and not being able to feel his skin stretched taught over hardened muscle drove her insane with the need to simply burn the clothing from his body. She ran her hands over the small lines where his wings extended from and he shivered under her touch.

"Perhaps we should move this somewhere more private after all." He breathed and then wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt the sudden absence of the wall that had been behind her.

She took her in surroundings; she was back in her seedy apartment. It was dark and dirty, the wallpaper barely clinging in place in some spots. It was little more than one large room which served as her kitchen, bedroom, and living space. There was a small door which lead to the bathroom, not that Clary needed it, or the kitchen space for that matter. The only thing relatively nice in her whole apartment was the bed and the flat screen attached to the wall across from it. She had enough money to buy a penthouse in the nicest area, but Clary had never felt the need for such earthly possessions.

"How did you know where I lived?" Clary asked, narrowing her eyes at him, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I am a watcher." Jace said with that smirk that made Clary lose her mind.

"How often do you watch me?" She said with an accusing tone. She had a feeling she knew the answer to that question as well.

"Everyday."

It made a part of her hardened heart melt with the admission. She often felt his presence but refused to acknowledge it.

"Clarissa." She heard him say, it was more of a prayer than words spoken aloud. She could hear her name said inside her, he was commanding her, calling for her, yearning for her.

"Jace." She breathed back, closing the distance that had appeared between them. She could not run from her angel any longer, not now she had felt his light again, and heard her name as a prayer on his lips.

Their bodies clashed together with fire and fury. Clary burnt off his clothes as well as her poor excuse for a dress, the ashes floating around them like fireflies in a meadow. Her leg hitched back up onto his hip and it took only the slightest effort for him to pull up her other leg, holding her up against his body.

His lips trailed her body working from her neck down, she could feel the touch through her corporeal form down into the center of her being.

"It's been too long." He spoke against her skin, sending vibrations through her body making her squirm against him.

"Too long." She agreed. She felt them move slightly before he was bending down, placing her onto the bed as he continued his trail downward catching a breast in his mouth that he greedily sucked in.

"I can feel your sin." Clary said while squirming under his touch, looking for friction to ease the pulsing between her thighs. "Your hunger and lust, your gluttony to devour me. There are many sinful desires rolling off you right now angel." She moaned out as he switched attention to her other breast which he took in as greedily as the first.

She looked down to him and saw him smile back at her, his tongue doing wicked things around her taught nipple. Clary groaned at the sight and let her head fall back onto the soft pillow top. She felt him release her as he continued his path downward, his mouth and tongue leading the way as his hands braced against her thighs, pulling them apart as he settled lower between them.

"And I can see how eager you are for my light." He smirked looking down between her spread legs. His head dipped and she screamed as his tongue ran up and down her. "You taste like heaven damned one."

Clary couldn't let him spend all night between her spread thighs though he argued he would love nothing more, yet he conceded as she pulled him back up to her by his hair until the full length of his body covered hers. Her hands ran down his back, happy that he was now rid of the clothes that had covered him. She could feel the faint lines where his wings sprouted from and as he pushed into her, his wings pushed out from their confines.

Clary felt his wings with the tips of her fingers; it had been so long she had almost forgotten how soft, yet incredibly powerful they were. His wings extended to their full length as he seated himself fully inside her. He didn't dare to move, as he let her adjust to the feeling of him after so many years. His wings slowly fluttered before wrapping themselves around the pair, cocooning them in their warm embrace. This was something only _dabeo_ angels were permitted to do.

He made love to her slow and sweet, treasuring this moment both of them had been denied for so long. Clary felt her teeth extend to small sharp points as she neared her climax, biting into him and tasting his angelic blood which sent both of them over the edge. This was the way that demons paired, with the taking of blood during sex.

They continued to make love throughout the whole evening, until the sun came up the next morning, they were still safe and securely wrapped un in his wings and in each other.

"It can be like this every day, every night, for the rest of eternity." Jace said as they were taking a small break, still holding each other close, their noses touching with the occasional brush of lips against each others.

"I can't." Clary sighed. As much as she wanted to have this forever and always, she knew that would only spell disaster for her. The last time they spent extended time together, Clary had completely forgone her duties as a demon. She couldn't afford to dismiss her duties, not now that she was so close to her quota for the year and her strict monitoring to end.

"The merging was good, was it not?" Jace said with a frown.

"It was good, as it always is." Clary said with a weak smile. She silently prayed to him not to make this harder on them than it needed to, knowing that he would be able to hear her.

"I miss you." He sighed, deciding to listen to her prayer. "But.." He started and Clary knew what was coming next and knew she wouldn't be able to resist him if he were to get going again.

"Be gone blessed one. Do not appear until you are called for." She whispered and was able to hear his sharp intake of air before he vanished from her presence, leaving her cold and empty and alone. This was always the worse part after being with him, the absence of his light chilled her to the soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**The love you have shown for this story has simply blown me away. I can't seem to stop thinking about this story, obsessing about it. I'm just writing as I go, but I will tell you, I think out of all the stories and all the chapters I have every written, this is my favorite chapter out of everything. I do't know what it is, but it came together perfectly and felt magnificent to write. As I typed the last word I sighed with complete contentment as it was more than I ever dreamed. Show me some love if you love this chapter as much as I do.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clary found herself with little energy to move or do much of anything for the day. This was exactly why she had kept herself away from Jace for so long, now after being so utterly happy, she felt nothing but despair now that he was gone. Once she was happy with her surroundings but now as she looked around she noticed how empty and lonely her apartment seemed. She didn't own any pictures, mostly because she didn't have any friends or family. She suddenly felt the cold loneliness seep into her and she could do very little other than curl up in her bed, clinging desperately to the faint scent of Jace that was left behind.

~G&G~

Clary had been surprised that the angel was able to touch her and unlike the mythos she was not instantly banished to hell. He seemed to think it was because there was something redeemable within her, but she knew that was impossible. The mythos must have been mistaken, or there was some other variable that was missing.

"Come with me damned one." He had purred, his hand sliding down from her cheek to her hand which he grasped lightly. She could have easily pulled away but she was too mesmerized by the warm tingle that followed where his skin had touched hers.

Clary just nodded as she didn't trust her voice and allowed him to pull her away from the den of sin she was previously so comfortable in. He led her into the streets and continued to lead her away from the city. Clary didn't ask where they were headed, or why he was even bothering wasting his time on her. Maybe he was leading her out of the city only to smite her with whatever unknown variable that had been missing.

The angel walked her toward a desolate area with many natural caves in the side of the rocky cliffs. Clary started to feel like something wasn't right and she started to pull away from him but his grip only tightened.

"Please, I do not want to be sent back to hell. Please just let me go and I will leave the city." She begged, but he did not seem to hear her, or he ignored her. Clary started pulling frantically, her feet digging into the hard ground as panic overwhelmed her. He was leading her to her death, she could feel it.

The angel stopped pulling her along but did not release his hold on her. She decided her best bet would be to try to fight back as she began hitting him in the chest with her free fist which had just about the same effect as hitting a stone wall. Clary let her claws extend and she tried scratching at him. His human clothes were quickly tattered and his skin tore away from his body but then quickly healed back in place. There were streams of blood where his skin was torn apart; his blood shimmered as if it were lit from within. Clary stopped fighting him as she became completely consumed by the sight of his blood. Never once had he tried to fight back, or even to contain her other than keeping a firm hand on her arm.

"Have you had enough little one?" He almost chuckled which made Clary's anger return.

"Why won't you let me go?" She half whined, wishing the anger would show through more in her voice.

The angel turned and looked so sincere it shocked Clary when he said, "I wanted to get to know you."

Clary pulled her arm and this time it came free easily. She did not try to run instead she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why would you want to get to know me? Is this some twisted form of amusement for you angels? You have nothing better to do than play with demons?"

Jace tilted his head to the side and considered her, "There are many enjoyable things angels do frequently. We are rarely bored. I do not wish to play with you demon, though, there are many things I would like to do with you that we may both find amusing." He lifted his eyebrows and Clary's mouth stood agape.

She wasn't completely sure but it almost sounded like this angel was flirting with her. But there was no way he could have been flirting with her, could there? Clary had heard that angels did have a bit of a reputation for merging constantly. Merging was what non-mortals called sex, or at least it was similar in nature to sex, just incredibly more intimate, that was why it was called merging. For the short time the two souls interlocked and every nerve ending exploded with something Clary could only describe as pure pleasure. Clary had merged with several other demons in her eternal life; it was always random and just for fun.

Angels were known for merging with each other all the time. A single angel could merge with multiples partners in a day with no sense of shame or wrongdoing. It had baffled Clary when she had first found out, because as a human she had always been taught that sex was something only to be done between married couples yet it seemed that did not apply to the heavenly creatures.

There was something similar to marriage for non-mortals, but like the differences between merging and sex, there were definite differences between _dabeo_ and marriage. Marriage to humans was the joining of two flesh into one in the sight of God, theoretically. _Dabeo_ was a much more literal joining. For demons it was the simultaneous partaking in blood while merging, when the souls were intertwined the blood sharing bound a part of the soul into the other and vise versa even after the merging was completed. Once a pair was _dabeo_ they were physically incapable of merging with any other than their paired soul, and a _dabeo_ bond could never be severed once made. Due to the permanency, few non-mortals partook in such pairings. _Dabeo_ was much more common amongst demons as both sets would have increased powers, especially when together or shortly after a merging. The only other common reason for _dabeo_ was when soul mates were found, which was incredibly rare to the point where most did not hold out for such a reason.

Angels did not need increased strength or power therefore rarely paired, preferring to merge with whomever, whenever they wished. Clary had no idea how angels even paired, yet in front of her was an angel insinuating merging with her if she was reading him correct. If angels weren't such literal people she would have been sure he was simply fucking with her.

It was the angel's voice that pulled her from her confusing thoughts. Apparently she had been silent for an awkward amount of time. "What is your name?"

"What?" She stammered, coming from her thoughts and thinking she must have missed a piece of the conversation.

"I want to know your name, something to call you by other than demon." Clary had always been told to be careful with giving out her name now that she was a demon. It was more than merely something to allow people to call her; a name could be used to summon a demon. Giving her name to an angel could spell trouble for her. This angel seemed to be a lot of trouble for her in general.

"I don't think that would be wise." She murmured looking at the ground.

"My name is Jace." He announced with a smile, holding out his hand in an incredibly mundane way that was almost hilarious it was so cute.

"Clary." She said low, hoping that he didn't hear, or would hear incorrectly. Clary was the name she preferred to be called, but her full name was Clarissa.

"Clary." He repeated with a smile and Clary could feel rather than hear as her name was spoken. He said it like a prayer.

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear. Maybe he hadn't said anything aloud at all and merely prayed his sin to her. "I can smell your arousal. I would like to merge with you as well." The confession sent shivers through her spine. She looked into his glowing eyes knowing that his intentions were true.

He walked away from her then, into the mouth of one of the caves, never bothering to look back and Clary was helpless to follow him. It felt like the angel was asking for sin from a demon, who was she to turn him down?

She entered the cave and her mouth went dry as he was standing before her unashamed and completely naked. Not that it would have taken much for the tattered remains of his clothing to have been shed, but she wasn't exactly prepared to look upon a body she could clearly see was made from the heavens. There was not a trace of imperfection found on him, and while once she heard that angels did not have the same "parts" as humans, that was clearly incorrect as she couldn't help her gaze as it drifted over his impressive manhood.

"I would like to see you bare now." He said with a definite edge to his tone.

Clary knew that like demons, angels had increased senses and he would be able to tell just how much his words were effecting her. Clary had never felt so turned on in her entire life. She started with the clip of her garb, as soon as it was released the fabric flowed freely down her body, pooling at her feet. She wore nothing underneath, as a demon of perversion she really had no need for undergarments.

Clary stood there before him completely naked and he did not move or speak as his eyes seemed to consider every inch of her body. She had never before felt as insecure as she had in that very moment. Her arms moved to cover herself from his intense stare, but she barely moved before he was suddenly directly in-front of her, making her breath catch.

"You look like that of an angel." He whispered and though she was sure he had meant it as a complement, she couldn't help against the pangs of jealousy that ran through her. He was an angel and had likely merged with many before her, possibly many this very day.

"I would like to taste you now. You smell sweet and bitter all rolled together. I'm sure it would be a sensation unforgettable. I would like the honor." He said dropping down to his knees before her. Clary was still unsure considering the myriad of emotions running through her, but seeing an angel on his knees before her was an experience she could not simply walk away from.

She simply nodded and he smiled like a child given their favorite toy before inhaling deeply which made Clary's cheeks instant redden. Who does that?

Jace seemed not to find it odd or be bothered in any way; rather he licked his lips before pressing them between her thighs. Clary moaned loudly as her head was filled with visions of white puffy clouds enveloped in light. There was peace and happiness surrounding her and pleasure as she had never even imagined to have existed. His tongue stopped its ministrations and he looked up to her.

"What the hell was that?" She said, her voice completely breathless and not like her own at all.

"Not hell; that was heaven. I thought you might like to see it. Would you like to see it again?" He said, his wicked tongue darting out to lick his lips like he was savoring her taste.

"Please." She whimpered and he was happy to oblige, tongue and lips enveloped her. She basked in the glory of heaven and let it take her higher and higher until she screamed the praises of the lord, a name she had never before dared to utter.

Jace worked her down slowly and then stood looking accomplished.

"I believe you are ready for me now." He said, pulling her by the waist until she was flush against him.

She still wasn't able to think straight after the mind blowing orgasm she had just received, and that was only from his mouth. Her hands roamed his body, exploring for the first time, wandering over his perfected arms and abs, moving her way slowly around to his back before he caught her hands quickly, pulling them back between them. He took one hand and raised it to his mouth, gently nibbling on a finger.

"You may not touch my back, but the rest of me is yours if you will it." He said before giving her hand a small kiss, where she got to watch his lips in action. She didn't care in the slightest what she was agreeing to as long as she got to touch him in some way, as long as he would continue to touch her.

She pulled him in for a testing kiss. She had no doubt he was skilled with his mouth but that did not mean he would be a talented kisser. It started off slow, the brush of lips against each other. There was a slight bitter tang she tasted on the crest of her lips which she quickly realized was her own taste. He was right, it was both bitter and sweet and utterly unique.

The kiss slowly heated and eventually her mouth parted and welcomed his tongue, tentative and slow as it danced with her, leaving her breathless and panting. It was the best kiss she had every experienced and she felt like she could survive on his kisses alone. Her hand crept down until it found him hard and waiting. She wrapped around him and found him hard as steel yet covered in velvety soft flesh. She craved nothing more than to take him into her mouth and taste him.

Her knees began to sink but he caught her under the arms and hauled her back up. She pouted in disappointment. He had said anything other than his back.

"Not this time, but I will not deny you the next. I do not have much restraint left and need to feel you around me." He said, looking deep into her eyes, imploring her not to take offense.

Clary nodded again, finding that she had a hard time working her voice when he was around. That is, unless he was making her scream, she didn't seem to have any difficulty there.

His hands trailed down her body, cupping her ass and then lifting her high into the air like she weighed nothing at all. She reached down between them, grasping him firmly and helping to guide him in. He took the plunge slowly, letting her sink onto him with expert control. She was far from a virgin but it took some adjusting to get used to the feeling of being utterly, perfectly full.

"I would like to go fast." He whispered in her ear, his voice was a mess, reflecting his inner turmoil.

All Clary could do was reply with a breathy, "Yes."

Clary saw heaven again, still feeling every sensation Jace provided, feeling him creep into the very center of her being and taking up residence there. His light filled every crevice, and when they came together there was a loud eruption of noise and the Earth felt like it shook beneath them.

They lay together on the floor of the worn cave for what seemed like hours. Jace on his back and Clary laying on top, she traced meaningless designs on his skin and giggled at the way his skin temporarily darkened under her touch. Angels and demons were not meant to touch each other in this way, by all lore one of them should have been annihilated long ago.

"I will see you again, if it pleases you." Jace said after announcing that it was far past time that he needed to leave. He was being called home by the holy and was powerless but to obey.

"I will call upon you." That much Clary knew to be true, there was no way she couldn't want more after that display.

Jace raised her hand to his lips once more, kissing the back of her hand. Clary closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling, but when she opened her eyes he was gone and the air around her seemed darker and colder than it was just a moment ago.

Clary donned her clothing, securing it tightly with the pin and headed to the mouth of the cave where she peered out and then stood, open mouthed with shock as she surveyed her surroundings. The city of Sodom was no more; it had been leveled to the ground and smelled of heavenly wrath. It dawned on her that she should have been ended, by some reason unknown, whether planned or not, Jace had saved her eternal life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shortish chapter, just cuz I felt like it needed to stop here. Man I wish some of the guest accounts I could personally reply to, espically when you ask some good questions. In regards to how angels form dabeo, we will find that out specifically later, but yes it involves their wings. If there are any other questions feel free to ask, i will explain the best I can, but I have no real plan for this story, just completely winging it, and it's making me feel so much better!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Clary woke with a start. She knew it was the middle of the night because it was entirely pitch black. Maybe she shouldn't have spent all day in bed, but she didn't quite feel like she was completely rested either. She had been having a good dream, one of the few that didn't involve chaos and destruction. She had been dreaming about Jace, and the first day they had met each other. It had been a long time since Jace had worked his way into her dreams, but she wasn't surprised considering she had just let him work his way back into her bedroom.

"Hey." Said a voice low and in the dark which about gave her a heart attack.

"What the fuck Jace? Why are you creeping around my room in the dark? And why are you even here, I didn't call for you." She said once her heart started beating again. She would always know that voice, but you can't always help you body from being startled, especially when you're not expecting someone to be hiding in your shadows.

"But you did call out for me, when you were sleeping. You said it several times. Your voice was all breathy, there was no way I was ignoring that call." He spoke, still from the darkness but Clary could see the slight glow from his eyes. Sometimes he reminded her of a cat by the way his eyes glowed in the dark. But she also knew what it meant when his eyes glowed, he was either really turned on or he was angry, and considering his tone there was no question as to which it was.

"That doesn't count when I'm sleeping." She said a little sheepishly and she saw he had taken a step or two toward her. She really couldn't have him here right now because she knew what would end up happening and she had told herself it would only be one night.

"It counts well enough for me or else I couldn't be here." He said, taking another step. Clary could hear the smile in his voice. It was low and seductive and she knew she had already lost the battle because if she was going to send him away she would have done it by now.

She felt the dip in her bed as he crawled onto the mattress. She rolled onto her back and smiled as he crawled his way up to her until they were face to face. His eyes seemed to flow a little more brightly and she knew hers must be doing the same, but instead of golden like his, hers always glowed red like her hair.

"You know, I really meant it when I sent you away. We can't keep doing this." She said, knowing she wasn't convincing anyone, least of all herself.

Jace answered with a hot, passionate kiss that made her toes curl and her breath catch. He pulled away slightly, so his lips only ghosted above hers as he said, "We can, and we will. I don't want to spend eternity apart from you." It sent shivers down her spine with the conviction in which he spoke. He closed the short distance and again his lips were on hers.

Clary really couldn't believe how much this angel, this utterly perfect being, wanted her. There was no reason why he should. By all accounts he should have let her die in Sodom. He hadn't even known her yet for some reason he has taken her out of the city that day and spared her life. She later learned that he was one of the two angels sent to Sodom that day, and while he wasn't charged with saving Lot, he was instructed to save souls if he found them to be redeemable. She was sure that saving a demon wasn't exactly what anyone had meant by that. Out of all the souls in that city, she should not have been saved.

~G&G~

Clary had no idea what to do as the city of Sodom stood in ruins before her. That place had been her home, her work, her everything. Now it was destroyed and Clary didn't have the faintest clue where to head from here. As far as she could tell, none of the other demons had made it out alive; they had been her closest friends. She needed to go to the infernal ones and report what had happened, but how would she explain why she was still living.

Her hands were bound to the duty of reporting the incident; if she failed she would be bound in other, less pleasurable ways. She would have to figure out her story before she got there, lucky for her it was a few days hike to the nearest output. If only she was one of the fallen, she could make passage in and out of hell at will.

Clary started on her journey, knowing there were no other options. She traveled at a steady pace all throughout the day. The sun beating down on her was of no consequence and because she did not have bodily needs as humans did, she did not need to stop. Once night fell she made herself a small camp. She did need to sleep, that was the only requirement for her otherwise strong and powerful body. She curled herself into a ball on the hard, desolate ground, knowing that she was in the middle of nowhere and would not be bothered by any passerby's as she slept. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

The middle of the night she was alerted by the sound of a snapping twig. The kind that lay around haphazardly in the barren area she was in. She remained completely still, wondering if it was some animal that had gotten curious about the creature that was taking up its territory. She leveled her breathing and strained to listen for any more noises. It had gone back to completely silent and after a few minutes she decided it was best just to go back to sleep, until she felt something warm on her cheek and she opened her eyes and nearly jumped from her body.

"Jace?" She said after a moment. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"We are not in hell." He said, cocking his head to the side, not understanding her.

Angels and their literal comprehension, Clary thought as she shook her head and tried not to smile.

"What I meant was; why are you here?" She said again.

"I wanted to see you." He said, taking a seat on the hard ground. Clary sat up so she ended up directly in front of him.

"Why did you want to see me?" She asked.

"I enjoyed your presence." He said with a smile. "I also enjoyed the merging. I would like to do it again." He said as his smiled widened.

"Hey now, listen up." Clary started.

"I am listening." He said, interrupting her.

Clary fought the urge to roll her eyes and to smile. There was something so damn cute about him. No wait, it wasn't cute, he was an angel, her sworn enemy. They were on opposites sides of everything; she shouldn't think anything he says or does is cute.

"Ok good. I'm not your merging buddy. You can't just come around anytime you feel bored. I'm sure there are plenty of angels up in heaven you can merge with when you're feeling a little lonely." She said, trying to make her voice as stern as possible. She had to admit, the merging was pretty good. Hell who was she kidding, it was amazing.

"I do not feel bored, and yes there are many angels in which I can merge with at anytime, all the time in fact." He said and Clary couldn't help but feel angry.

"I don't want to hear about the other angels you merge with." She snapped.

"I have not merged with any angels recently." He said, taking in her tone and decided that she was angry. "Not since I merged with you." He said after the first sentence did not seem to make her any less angry.

"Well why not?" Clary snapped again. She couldn't decide how she felt about him not being with anyone else since her. A part of her wanted to do back flips and rip his clothes off and lick him head to toe. The other side of her was just angry that he made her feel like doing all those things, so she decided that she would go with anger.

"I don't want to be with anyone other than you." He said looking at her with such an intensity that she had to look away.

"Why?" She said softly, still avoiding his gaze.

She felt the warm of his skin touching hers, his fingers on her chin coaxing her to meet his gaze.

"Do you not feel it too? The need for us to be with one another. I have not been able to consider any thought but of you since I last left you. I feel as though an eternity has passed since I last looked upon you. Your beauty shines through all those I have known before and pales them by comparison. There is a light inside your darkness that shines through. I know you cannot see it, and it is faint, but present none the less, and it calls to me." He almost whispered to her. He was close enough for her to smell his light and it washed over her, making her head swim with his words. He spoke them as fact, rather than his obvious, rather odd biased opinion as she was sure it was.

"I have never needed anything, in the entire expanse of my existence, but I need you." He said as he slowly leaned in, slanting his lips until they fit over her own. The kiss was tender and sweet, testing and tasting. He savored her and groaned in appreciation. She couldn't help but to melt into him, her whole body leaning forward into his welcoming arms.

She reasoned her excitement to be nothing more than the absolutely delicious idea of corrupting an angel into sin, but that wasn't the real reason why she made herself at home in his embrace. She never wanted to see his light taken from him, never wanted to see him fall. She wanted to be consumed by his light even if it was the end of her.

~G&G~

He hovered over her in bed, kissing her senseless until the only thing she was sure still existed was him and her. The entire world could have ended, burnt to hell or scorned by heaven and she wouldn't have noticed or even cared so long as she had one more moment in his arms. She loved him and she knew that he loved her and that was something so incredibly scary she didn't want to stop to think about it. Even after all these years, their love was stronger than any force she had ever known.

"Do not banish me again." He whispered in her ear as he took her lobe into his mouth. His hand cupped around her neck, moving down slowly, taking her comforter with it.

"I won't." She gasped, feeling the cold air as it hit her exposed skin. She hadn't bothered to put on clothes and now she felt goose-bumps rise up on her body.

"Promise me. Swear it." He growled as he bit at her neck playfully.

Clary bit her lip, knowing that right now she would likely agree to anything, but what he was asking of would bind her to that agreement, forever and always. His hand stopped its wayward movements and Clary whimpered at the loss of his touch. His head rose to look her in the eyes, he was completely serious.

"Swear it." He growled again, crashing his lips into hers, the kiss was angry and fevered. He was making his point and convincing her with every swipe of his tongue and nip to her lips. As suddenly as the kiss had started it stopped again, he pulled back and Clary whimpered again. She knew she would give in to him, she always was reckless when it came to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a feeling there might be some questions after this chapter. I plan on answering many on them in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Meeting with the infernal ones wasn't as bad as Clary had feared. She did leave out the specifics of why she was out of the city when it fell, and they hadn't seemed overly concerned with it either. As a demon she was free to roam as she saw fit, so long as she was corrupting souls along the way, and she had corrupted many soul recently. She didn't tell them about her angel visitor, or the fact that he had seen her every night on her journey to meet them, or the fact that they had merged every night.

Clary scrambled back from her meeting, knowing that the nearest human city wasn't far. She didn't need to be in a city dedicated to sin in order to coax sin, especially not from the human males. She wandered into town, finding the people sullen and depressed, the perfect combination. She rented a room, paying in silver before heading back out to find someone to prey upon. There was a brothel down the street from her rented room, and a temple not far from that. It always amazed Clary just how close sin and worship could be to each other. Clary felt tempted to approach the temple, something she had never before considered. She had always been told that she would not even be able to enter, that her hands would burn at the mere touch of the blessed building, but after touching an angel with no ill effects, she wondered if that mythos was also incorrect.

Clary decided it was best not to tempt it, and she continued her trek around the small town in search of where to set up business. There was no point in taking over the brothel, most those that visited were already on a path of corruption and didn't need assistance. Clary listened in on the thoughts of those around her, waiting to hear one with whom she could work. It wasn't long until she found a young married man. His wife was with child and she had not lain with him in many nights. He considered himself to be a good Christian, but when he saw Clary lustful thoughts flashed through his mind. His eyes wandered for a moment to her feminine figure and then he quickly looked away, mentally chastising himself for straying in thought. Clary smiled, this was exactly the sort of soul she needed to corrupt.

He approached the man, looking concerned. "Excuse me, is there any way you could afford a moment to help? I have just arrived in your town today and I am in need of a guide. I could compensate you for your help." She said with a smile.

The man looked concerned, his thoughts told her he was trying to weigh his options, knowing that refusing her would be best considering his attraction but he also wanted to help as she was in need.

"Please." She said softly, trying her best at looking innocent.

The man sighed; it was a sign of defeat. "Yes, I would be glad to help you. No compensation would be needed, ma'am?" He said it as a question, but he was being tactful, it was a way to find out if she was married or not.

"Miss Clarissa." Clary said holding her hand out. It was always easier to hear the sinful thoughts when they lusted after her using her full name.

The man smiled and took her hand in his and shook it. "Jordan Kyle. It's a pleasure to meet you Clarissa."

Clary loved the way her name rolled off his tongue; she felt her spoken name reverberate through her body. She wrapped her arm through the crook of his as she let him lead her around the small town.

He was a very good guide, stopping to tell her about all the important buildings and who lived in each important dwelling. Clary would be able to use the information in future corruptions, those with power had always been the most successful. She had no doubt she would soon be dwelling with a leader, wrapped in luxury if she so saw fit. Soon this quaint town would be wrapped around her finger.

Jordan led her around, skipping the informational about the brothel, instead only warning her to stay away from such places. It was so cute how he thought of her as an innocent needing protection, little did he know she was the most dangerous one in the town. She signaled the place she would currently call home, leading him over to the doorway to her small room.

"You have done such a good job of taking care of me, please, I insist on compensating you for your time." She said with a slight smile, opening the door and gesturing for him to walk in ahead of her.

"No really, none is needed. It has been my honor to escort you." He said, peering into the room, the bed was visible from where he was standing and Clary peered into his mind, finding thoughts that no Christian man should have.

"Please." Clary said, taking a step toward him, placing her hands flat on his chest, feeling that underneath his baggy clothing he was adorned with muscles of someone that spent their whole life working hard off the land.

He looked completely torn, as he should, Clary was providing him with the ultimate temptation and as she knew what was in his mind it made it that much easier to give him every prompt he was secretly waiting for. She curled her hands around the fabric of his shirt, walking backward slowly with a lazy grin, pulling him after her. His morals snapped as he took a tentative step toward her.

Once they were firmly inside the room Clary released him, walking around him to close the door and secure the latch so they would have their privacy. The sound of the lock hitting home seemed to snap him back into reality.

"I'm sorry, this isn't a good idea. I am a married man." Jordan said, suddenly looking like a trapped animal.

"I have been with many married men." Clary said, giving him a smirk as she headed toward the bed, gesturing with a single finger for him to come to her once she lay down.

He looked to the door and then back at her. "I really shouldn't." He said, his eyes running over her body once more.

"Oh but you should. I promise you will enjoy it, and it is the least I can do to reward you for being such a generous and helpful guide to me. Let me repay you." She leaned back onto the bed, propping herself up by her elbows. She knew exactly what to say to him, it was every excuse running through his head echoed back to him. She had been playing this game for a long time and she knew exactly how to move the pieces.

His resolve broke at her words and he approached the bed. His cloth pants did little to hide his excitement and Clary knew this was the first step to corrupting his soul, and she wouldn't stop here. She wouldn't stop until he secured himself a place in hell, a reservation that could never be cancelled.

He crawled on the bed until his body hovered over hers. He looked at her as if she was prey, and she was willing to play the part if that was what he needed. It was always about them and that was the only downside of her occupation. He bent his head low to capture her lips as his hand firmly grasped her breast through her garb. He was rough and domineering, but nothing that Clary couldn't handle, she was used to it from all the human men she had been with.

She couldn't help as her mind wandered to the angel she had been with so often lately. He was not always a gentle lover but he certainly was more considerate about her finding satisfaction than mortal men seemed to be. With him there was pleasure as Clary had not previously known existed, now laying with men was so pale in comparison it seemed a chore.

"Jace." Clary couldn't help but moan as she imagined the hand between her thighs to be his instead of the all too eager human that would be hurting her rather than arousing her had her body been mortal. His hand immediately retracted, and Clary sighed more in relief than in loss of contact. Suddenly his weight was gone off her and she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight.

~G&G~

"I swear it on the names of all those infernal never to banish you from my sight." Clary called out, knowing that as much as she should regret the words as she spoke them, she really didn't.

"You have made me very happy." Jace said, and she couldn't help but smile as he looked so damn adorable with that smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and kiss me again." She said, rolling her eyes despite her smile. She would never say it out loud but she would never deny him anything if she knew that he would look at her the way he was now. Jace obliged and gave her the kind of kiss that would have made her burn her clothes off with the way her body heated, if she was wearing any that is.

Instead she only set the comforter to blaze, removing their separation so she could now feel the length of his body as it covered her and warmed her skin better than the blanket had done. "If you're not careful, I will end up burning this whole place down." Clary mumbled against his lips.

"Then we will just have to merge in the midst of its ruins. Wouldn't that be a sight to behold?" Jace whispered back as his hand trailed between her thighs pushing a single finger into her warmth, finding her fiery inside.

Clary's back bowed off the bed as her claws extended and a scream ripped from her throat. He had always been so good at everything, his fingers long and slender like that of a musician, playing her body like a pianist with their masterpiece. He knew exactly how to elicit different tones and notes from her with nothing more than a slight touch. Her hands reached around to his back, scratching deep to where she knew blood would be drawn.

This time it was Jace's turn to groan low and lusty, his eyes glowing fiercer, matching the fire brewing inside her blood. "If you keep doing that I won't get to spend as much time playing with you." He growled out. Clary couldn't help but giggle, she learned a long time ago just how wild it made him when she touched his back, and Clary was pleased to know she was the only one that had ever been able to touch him there.

~G&G~

Jace was standing in her small rented room which suddenly seemed too small with the angel's presence filling it up. He had the human held up against the wall, Jace's hand around his neck as his feet dangled from the floor.

"Jace! Put him down now!" Clary commanded, but she knew she held no power over the angel with a human soul hanging in the balance. This was precisely why angels and demons were never meant to mix.

"He was hurting you." Jace growled low, making even Clary want to shrink back from the sheer power in his voice.

"I was seducing him. That's my job." Clary said in a mousy tone.

That was when Jace's grip on the man loosened, and he fell to the floor in a heap and did not bother to move away. Jace turned toward Clary, his eyes burning brightly.

"You knew what I was. You knew what I did." Clary said looking down quickly; she couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes when he looked at her.

She didn't bother to raise her gaze, hearing fumbling and movement and then the open and close of the door to her room. Only then did she look up, expecting to be alone. Jace was standing at the end of the bed, chest heaving and eyes glowing brightly. Clary suddenly felt afraid, knowing this would be the moment when the angel would take out his wrath on her. There was nothing redeemable about her, he had been mistaken from the beginning and now her end would be that much more painful since she had known him before he ended her.

She shrunk back into the bed as he climbed into it, not knowing how the end would come but knowing that his face would be the last thing she saw before she was cast back into hell and it broke a part of her heart unable to cope with that for the rest of eternity. Tears silently began to stream down her cheeks and Jace halted his movements.

"I didn't realize he had hurt you so badly. I will avenge you and send his soul to the make to be judged." Jace said, his voice sounding pained.

"What?" Clary said, completely confused as to what the hell he was talking about.

"The human, he injured you and made you cry. I will avenge you. You do not need to fear him." Jace announced reaching forward with his hand and Clary couldn't help but shrink back.

Realization dawned on Jace, Clary could see it in his eyes as she cowered away from him. "He is not the reason for your sorrow is he?" Jace breathed out as he let his hand fall limply to the bed. "Would you like for me to bring him back so you may resume?" Jace's voice sounded pained.

"No." Clary said quickly.

"Then explain your wishes to me and I will fulfill them, only to see your tears swept away." Jace said, raising his hand once more, this time he touched her cheek softly, wiping a tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"I thought you were angry with me." Clary said sheepishly, still not sure what Jace was thinking.

Jace frowned. "I was not happy to see you with another, human or not. It filled me with rage against the one that dared to touch what I considered mine. But I realize I have no right to call you such. I am confused as to why you called me while laying with another. Is this something you wished for me to see?"

"No of course not. I didn't mean to call you. I was trying to corrupt him, it is my job as a demon, and I guess I was thinking about you and your name slipped out. I never wanted you to see me like that, but Jace, this is who I am." Clary wasn't feeling fearful of her life, but still her heart ached at having to explain to him that this would always be the way she was.

"You were thinking of me while being intimate with another?" Jace had the audacity to look smug.

"Yes." Clary said looking completely guilty.

Jace smiled and then rushed up to her, wrapping his hand around the back of her head, pulling her lips into the kind of kiss Clary had been yearning for all day. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving her breathless and confused as to his reaction.

He looked her in the eyes and watched her intently as his other hand trailed down between them plunging into her roughly but still coaxing complete pleasure from her unlike the human before him. "Did you wish it were my fingers inside you?" He said watching her reaction.

"Yes." Clary moaned out, her eyelashes fluttering as he worked her over with an intensity he had never used before.

"Is this why you called out my name?" He asked as he curled his finger inside her, hitting a spot that made her see stars, literally the entire universe flashed before her eyes, the vast expanse with each pin of light being the number of ways he could coax pleasure from her. "Answer me." He growled out after she was silent for a moment, not sure she could even speak.

"Yes." Clary forced out, worried he might stop if she didn't answer.

"Good." He said with a smirk before flexing his finger again this time allowing her to see heaven as the tightly wound coil inside her body seemed to snap into a million pieces, throwing her off the end of the cliff she had been teetering on since he had started working her over. She fell clinging to him and he rode her down from her high.

She opened her eyes slowly, Jace had his eyes shut tightly, his teeth grit together. Clary realized suddenly she was clinging to him, her hands placed firmly on his back, her claws extended digging into he flesh. That was the one place she had not been permitted to touch him and while she hadn't meant to do it, she removed her hands quickly, hoping she had not harmed him too badly.

"Don't." Jace said as her hands left him, he sounded pained.

"Don't what?" Clary said quickly, wondering how best to amend the situation.

"Don't stop touching me. I've never felt so intensely before." Jace growled out and Clary slowly placed her hands onto his back, being careful not to scratch him. She felt his skin, finding the flesh had already healed until her fingers found their way to the twin lines, slightly raised running vertical on his shoulder blades.

Jace shuddered above her and his eyes opened wide; glowing intensely and Clary gasped as she felt the lines slowly open and soft feathers began to grow out of his skin. She kept her fingers perfectly still, feeling his wings as they swiftly grew out of his back, large and white. Each feather was as soft as a duckling's but as majestic as an eagle's.

"Is this ok?" Clary breathed.

"No, but please do not stop. The feeling is very intense right now." Jace said through gritted teeth and Clary wasn't sure that she was not hurting him. Clary didn't dare to move.

"I need." Jace breathed.

"Need what? Tell me and it's yours." Clary said quickly.

"I need you." Jace breathed out, positioning himself at her entrance, but waiting for her approval. She gave a quick nod and just as swiftly he filled her.

Clary screamed and couldn't help as her nails extended, biting into the soft flesh of his back, causing him to call out. He thrust into her harder, seeming to be spurred on by the pain rather than retreating from it. Clary lost her mind as she gave in to the sensations, trusting that he would stop her if she crossed a line. His mouth latched onto her neck and he bit playfully at her before sucking a spot that would have left a mark on a human.

Clary couldn't help but to mimic his action as she held into him as his tempo increased further, hitting a spot deep within her she had never known to exist before. Her teeth sharpened and elongated and when she nipped at his neck the skin broke free easily and the taste of heavenly blood filled her mouth. It tasted like pure light, the scent she had come to love intensified a million times. Her body acted on its own, her lips covering the wound and sucking, drinking in the blood s it flowed before the wound closed up. Jace howled in pleasure his thrusts becoming erratic and Clary felt a strange sensation of being lifted away from the bed. She gripped into his skin to keep from falling as a great wind swept over her.

Clary opened her eyes to see his wings flapping, raising them up, they were no longer inside her small rented room, flying high above the earth, nearly touching the clouds. She clung to him tighter, wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt his arms wrap around her. The strangest part was they were still mid merge, Jace still buried deeply inside her, sliding in and out with ease despite also flying above the ground.

Clary should have worried about everything going on around her but her body was intent upon finishing with Jace as she could tell he was as close as she was. She screamed out Jace's name as she came hard, and she could feel as Jace yelled out her own with his own release. His wings wrapped tightly around her, and together they fell back to earth and Clary couldn't help but worry that she had just caused this great angel to fall.

* * *

 **Yes that was them becoming Dabeo, the next chapter will explain what just happened a little better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. To one guest that noticed Jace was a bit rough with Jordan yet the future Jace had sent the woman from chapter 1 to church remember that past Jace is pre coming of christ according to biblical time frame and things worked a bit differently then. Jordan had already sinned by touching Clary, so Jace was more enacting wrath upon a sinner rather than trying to protect a human soul. Just some food for thought.**

 **This is one of my shorter chapters and the reason is 2 fold. 1) i have been at work now for 32 hours straight and I have 14-19 more hours before i can have a few hours break before coming back in for another 20 hour shift. (Yes I have been able to get some sleep while here but still very exhausting) and 2) there is a lot of info to digest. I really wanted to get this out last night but sleep overtook me before I could finish. Now instead of starting the next chapter I am going to get some sleep while I'm able to. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Clary awoke nestled in Jace's arms, his wings still wrapped protectively around her. He seemed to be fast asleep, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. The last thing she had remembered was an awesome orgasm followed by the sensation of falling and Jace's wings wrapping protectively around her. Clary gasped as she suddenly started to shake Jace.

"Jace wake up!" Clary yelled as she shook at him.

Jace's eyes fluttered open and he looked momentarily confused before a stupid grin stretched across his face.

"What the hell was that Jace?" Clary yelled as his wings unfurled from around them, shrinking back into him.

"I'm alive." He said, seeming to sound both shocked and pleased.

Clary looked at him suspiciously. "Why does that surprise you?" Were you trying to get us both killed, or vanquished, or whatever would have happened to an angel and a demon that just fell out of the sky?"

"We have successfully paired as _dabeo_. Not many angels survive the transition, which is why we do not pair often." Jace said smugly, looking her up and down and that was when Clary realized she was still naked.

Clary thought back remembering how she drank his blood, how she had felt his light enter into her and she knew that now and forever she would carry a part of his soul with her. Her mouth fell open; she had never planned on pairing with anyone, least of all an angel. She didn't even know how that was possible, he hadn't drunk from her. Clary's hand went up to her neck, trying to assess the skin there, not that it would be of any use as her skin would have already healed.

"Why are you like the chicken running without the head?" Jace said stifling laugher, but his comment made Clary stop and crack up.

"What did you just say?" She managed between hysterics.

"I had heard the expression before; a human said to another he was like a chicken running without a head, you reminded me of that just now." Jace said looking confused.

"I thought angels only spoke in literal terms." Clary said, letting her laughter die down.

"I never before understood what the man had said, as the human was neither a chicken nor was he missing his head, but now I can see the likeness of the chaos." Jace said, seeming to contemplate a little too hard on his memory.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said a _dabeo_ takes on parts of the others. You must have gotten some of my speech. I wonder what awesome angel traits I have gotten. Will I sprout wings too?" Clary said excitedly as she starting trying to feel her back for the faint lines that Jace has.

Jace frowned, "No you cannot sprout wings. Angel wings hold all the heavenly power and light of an angel. You could say that our very soul is confined to them."

"Oh ok." Clary said, letting a little bit of disappointment show through in her voice. "So how did we become _dabeo_ anyways? I don't remember you drinking my blood." Clary said, hoping Jace would shine a little light on how it had been possible. She clearly hadn't been thinking straight in the middle of the mind-blowing merging, but she wasn't as worried either as she never thought a pairing of angel and demon was even possible.

"Angels become dabeo by merging in the sight of the father and then wrapping themselves in their holy power and falling to earth. If the angels survive the fall with their wings intact the impact forces a part of the soul of one to enter into the other. If the angels were not meant to pair then their wings burn when falling to earth and all their heavenly power and grace would be stripped of them and they would become of the fallen. That is one way fallen demons are created, from failed dabeo."

"Infernal fuck." Clary said, completely stunned. "Wait a minute; you risked becoming a fallen in order to dabeo with me?"

Jace stayed silent for an exact minute before answering, it appeared not all his literal understanding was removed. "Yes, I did. If I had failed at least I would be demon like you. You were right before, you are demon and I am angel, we are very different, but you said nothing could change that, but in that you were incorrect. For you I would have fallen if the father saw it fit, but apparently he thinks we are just fine for each other the way we are." Jace said with a triumphant smile.

"Shit!" Clary said as realization dawned on her. "I am a demon of seduction, how in the name of the infernal ones am I supposed to do that now that I cannot lay with humans?" Clary said, rather accusingly to Jace.

At least he had the sense to look guilty. "That I guess you will not be able to do." He tried not to smile but Clary saw the corner of his mouth hitch.

"You planned this didn't you? You were jealous when you saw me with that human and paired with me so I wouldn't be able to lay with anyone other than you ever again!" She yelled, stomping her feet for emphasis.

"While you are not incorrect, remember you did fulfill your half of the _dabeo_ ritual as well, and just think, I will not be able to merge with any other than you either." Jace offered a half smile.

"I cannot believe you." Clary said stomping again in frustration before turning and stomping away, determined to find some sort of clothing as she was done with standing in the middle of nowhere with a naked angel she had just become _dabeo_ with while she was also completely naked.

She heard the telltale sound of running behind her, knowing that Jace was coming after her. It was almost like she could sense him as he neared her. "You must believe me as I am telling you truthful things." He said as he caught up to her.

Clary rolled her eyes and started off into a sprint. She ran ahead, moving faster than she had ever moved before in her life. Great, so Jace gained the ability to talk in terrible metaphors and she gained the power of running slightly faster than normal. Why couldn't they have at least gotten something cool from each other; something that would make up for the fact that as a demon she was practically ruined.

~G&G~

Clary laid on top of her mattress, slightly wishing that she hadn't burned up her comforter as she could really use a blanket to cover her. She looked out the window and saw the first pale light of the approaching sunrise. Jace was soundly asleep next to her. She got up quietly, finding a throw blanket at the bottom of her dresser and returned to bed draping it over him before she crawled back in bed. As hard as she tried, she couldn't seem to fall asleep, but she had figured out slowly after her and Jace paired that she no longer required as much sleep as she had before and Jace conversely had needed sleep for the first time in his existence.

Clary found there was little advantage to needing less sleep as she was tormented by her thoughts that never seemed to shut up now that had more time for them to run rampant. He always knew just how to get what he wanted from her, it was always to ask, or rather demand while in the middle of merging. Just like when they had become _dabeo_ , he had left the choice to be of her own free will, but really what choice did she have but to agree when he made her unable to think straight.

Clary looked over to his sleeping form, it amazed her just how young and carefree he looked when he was sleeping. Since the coming of the lord's son making it possible for humans to receive forgiveness his demeanor had changed, no longer was he bound to the role of avenging angel and now it was possible for him to help troubled souls into the path of forgiveness. He had seemed happier once that major role changed had occurred, and even Clary noticed he had become a little less frightening.

~G&G~

Clary had stormed away from him, running as fast as she could, which she had found she was able to get to places much more quickly than she had before. She snuck around until she found clothes set out to dry and she stole a set of women's clothing before heading away from the small encampment heading instead for a larger town other than the one she had just been in. It didn't seem right for her to go back, there was a part of her that would have dreaded running into the human again that she had seduced and then abandoned once her angel had showed.

There was also the matter of figuring out just how to corrupt souls now that seduction was forever off the table. She had never been one to insight rage and murder in others, unless it were men (and the occasional woman) fighting over her affections. Clary pondered this to no resolve as she continued her path along the outskirts of nowhere, passing town after town that she decided was not a good place to reside.

Night soon began to fall and Clary was no closer to finding a residence than when she first headed out. She was close enough to a nearing mountain range, she decided to head for it as the light began to slip away. She was sure she would be able to find a cove to settle down in for the night.

Clary collected sticks slowly on her way, finding she wasn't getting as tired as she usually was, perhaps she had been out for longer than she realized when she fell from the sky. Maybe it was another angel tradeoff she had received. When she finally made it into the mouth of the cave the sun had already set behind the mountain range and the air was quickly cooling with the lack of light. She arranged the sticks and hoped that her ability to set things on fire hadn't been somehow taken from her and given to Jace.

She held her hands out and placed them on the timber and found that easily enough she was able to get a roaring fire going. It was more for comfort than out of necessity. She sat back and watched the flames, transfixed in the way they tangled and danced with each other, licking the kindling and turning it red. It felt like the fire was mimicking her life suddenly, intense and beautiful since Jace had come into her world, but quickly on the path to becoming broken down and turning to ash.

"I'm sorry." He said, but this time she was prepared for him, having felt as his presence neared.

"And what exactly are you sorry for?" She asked, not bothering to look up. She felt him sit down next to her.

"I am sorry that I did not consider how this would change things for you." He puffed out like he had been rehearsing possibilities of how the conversation would go down.

"Well there is nothing that can be done about it now." Clary sighed, that was pretty much the only conclusion she had been able to come up with throughout the entire day of running.

"Why don't we just forget about the humans for awhile and just spend some time together?" Jace suggested and Clary looked up to him like he was crazy.

"Forget about our purpose and just runaway together?" She said back to him, making sure he understood exactly what he was asking her to do.

"Why not?" Jace said, giving her a smile. She knew then that she was in trouble because every inch of her was screaming to agree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things have gotten crazy in my life, as they always seem to. Here is a bit of what i wrote weeks ago. Hopefully I can write more soon**

 **Updated: So sorry about the last sentence, that was a copy paste error I completely missed until the reviews came in. Here is what it should have read.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clary lay beside the sleeping Jace, he always looked so peaceful when his guard was down.

"If you wanted to stare at me, couldn't you have figured out a less creepy way to do it?" Jace said suddenly without even opening his eyes. Clary was slightly startled and jumped a little, then his eyes peered open and he smiled.

"See here is where I regret no longer being able to banish you." Clary said, trying to hide her teasing smile.

Jace frowned. "You know, you can always just ask me to leave. It wouldn't have been so bad all these years if whenever you wanted me to go you just asked me. I would always have done whatever you asked." And then suddenly with that he was gone.

Clary huffed. "I was joking you idiot." She called to her ceiling, but Jace didn't come back.

"Sure, now you ignore me." She mumbled to herself. She stretched, having spent far too long in bed, she really needed to get up anyways and get out in the world to do her job. The past serves as a reminder so we are not doomed to repeat our mistakes, and Clary would be damned (a little more literally than others) if she was going to repeat what happened last time Clary spent all her time with Jace.

~G&G~

"I suppose I have converted my fair share of souls lately that I can afford to take a break." Clary sighed; a part of her was really excited at the possibility of spending several days with Jace completely undisturbed. She couldn't help her complete attraction to him, and they had only recently gotten to know each other.

"And with you not out seducing men, I have saved countless souls as a consequence." Jace said with a grin and as easily as her mood had been high, it swung to immediately mad.

"Is that the real reason why you paired with me? Am I just the ultimate conquest of your heavenly duties?" Clary said while moving to standing. She was beyond pissed, of course that's all she was to him, a part of the job. She was stupid to think that he had actually cared about her, but for an angel this was an incredibly low blow.

"Clary." Jace said in a soothing tone, as a prayer and a plea. Clary could feel her spoken name throughout her entire body as it resonated.

"Clary it was a joke. I see now that I am still in much need to improve my non-literal terms. Though yes there is basis in reason for the statement, I thought that would make it the most humorous but I can see now that I was incorrect. You never were and never would be just a part of my job. I chose to _dabeo_ with you because even when we were not paired I found that I simply cannot stand being without you. Forgive me."

Clary stood completely still as a strange sensation washed over her, there was an angel standing before her, asking her for forgiveness. The irony couldn't be ignored. Clary would eventually have to teach Jace about irony but right now she guessed she would have her hands full enough with teaching him metaphors and jokes. She smiled a half smile and Jace seemed pleased that she was no longer angry with him.

"Yes, we will need to work on a lot of things. You may want to warn me when you attempt a joke for awhile until you get the hang of it." Clary sighed as she leaned into his strong chest, his arms wrapping around her and embracing her tightly. She snuggled up into him, smelling his light and finding herself incredibly turned on by his proximity. They hadn't merged since their pairing and a part of Clary wondered if it would be different now.

She knew that Jace would be able to smell her arousal. His arms moved up and down her back in a soothing motion. "There are many things we can yet teach each other." Jace said, his voice low and husky and Clary knew for certain he had gotten the hint.

Clary pulled away enough to look up to Jace, and he was looking down at her with a smile that made her thighs clench together. He even had the audacity to wink at her and she knew that it was on. His hands moved up to the back of her head while he leaned down to capture her lips. The kiss started off slow and languid, building as their tongues met until Clary couldn't help herself bit to bite down on his lower lip and pull lightly.

Clary coaxed an appreciative groan from Jace before he worked quickly at removing her stolen clothes. It felt so good to have his hands running across her bare skin; he seemed to be appreciating every part of her. Clary didn't notice anything feeling particularly different than the other times they had merged, everything just felt incredibly right.

Clary didn't remember when Jace took off his small white covering, but she was very pleased when she realized that he was as naked as she was. She trailed her fingers down the front of his body slowly, tentatively touching him. He had stopped her before, the last time she had gone to her knees before him, but she figured there was no harm in trying again as she desperately wanted to taste him. She wanted it as much for her own pleasure as she was sure it would provide to him.

She moved slowly and he made no motion of stopping her as she sunk to her knees and grasped him firmly in her hands. She looked up through her long auburn lashes and found him looking down at her, his eyes hooded and slightly darkened. She bit her bottom lip as she met his gaze deliberately; his hands were still in her hair as he gathered up the loose strands to completely clear his view. Clary's gaze flitted down and she extended her tongue, licking just the tip slowly. Her gaze shifted back to Jace to inspect his reaction which pleased her greatly as his eyes rolled in his head and his mouth went slack.

Clary went back to work, this time taking him fully into her mouth. She enjoyed the taste of him as well as the power she felt at making him completely submissive to him. Clary toyed and played with him, bringing him to the edge and back, smiling when his fingers curled tighter in her hair as she knew that she was driving him mad. After awhile of playing with him, he had clearly gotten frustrated enough that he grabbed her and pulled her to standing.

"I can see now how you were a very good demon of seduction. You have made me insane with lust for you. I can stand it no longer." He said before kissing her fiercely, spinning them until Clary was pushed roughly against the nearest wall while Jace hauled one leg up to firmly wrap around his hip.

"You may want to hold on tightly little one. I have little restraint left." Jace said through gritted teeth as Clary continued to tease him, grinding herself against him. His hands squeezed at her hips where he held her firmly in place. Jace closed his eyes, perhaps attempting to control himself.

His hands trailed down between them, checking with his finger to make sure Clary was just as ready as he was, teasing her a little, but nowhere near the teasing she had done to him. Jace clearly couldn't wait that much longer as his finger retracted and he plunged into her.

Clary and Jace collectively sighed. Clary suddenly felt like she was finally whole again, like there had been a part she was missing but didn't notice was gone, but now that it was back everything felt inexplicably better. She guessed it was the part of her soul she had transferred to Jace, and now it was tangibly close.

Jace began to really move after taking just a moment of appreciating after their joining. He lifted Clary by her other leg and she instinctively wrapped that one around his hip, holding on tightly, using the wall behind her as a brace. Jace used one hand to grab the wrists of her hands and pulled them above her head, pinning them to the wall while his other hand stayed on her hip. Clary was powerless to move against him but she loved every second of it.

Clary saw as his wings extended out, coming to full glory as his tempo increased and the rock wall behind Clary began to creak and groan under the pressure. Clary's own body was building but not seemingly as quickly as Jace's which she knew was her own fault for working him up so thoroughly before they really began.

Just when Clary was sure Jace would finish without her, his hand left her hip and slid between them, his thumb rubbing tight circles. Clary's breath caught as visions of heaven filled her and she cried out, and heard Jace as he cried out her name.

They lay together on the floor of the cave, the fire long burnt out. It was reminiscent of the first time they had merged; Clary was even drawing abstract patterns on his skin. Jace was making his own patterns across her back, the skin glowing lightly under his touch before disappearing slowly and turning back to its normal ivory color.

"So what's the deal with your wings coming out during merging now that we are _dabeo_?" Clary asked without bothering to look at him, just continuing on with the motion of her moving fingers.

"I really can't help it. They just come out, and there is something incredibly erotic about the way you touch them. I had always been taught never to let others, even angels, touch my wings because if they were to be damaged it could cause my fall, but I don't think that you would hurt me." Jace said, never ceasing the movement of his finger, but Clary could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, I would never intentionally hurt you." Clary said looking up to him and she felt his finger stop as he looked down to her.

~G&G~

It had been 2 days since Jace had left her apartment and Clary had not heard the whisper of a prayer of his name. The first day she had been angry that he would leave her like that after such a stupid conversation. He had stuck by her through the years as she had done far worse to him, and then right after she swears that she will never send him away again, he goes and leaves her over the littlest of things.

The second day the anger had subsided and Clary was met with an increasing amount of guilt. She had done this to him so many times over the past centuries, banishing him until she decided to call him back, which usually was just by accident. She had been so tough on him and no matter what he had stuck by her, even when she pushed him away for untold years and never once apologized or told him that it wasn't his fault. The fault had always been hers, she had never been good enough and she never got over the feeling that somehow all of the love he felt for her had been some long standing colossal joke.

By the end of the second night, as she crawled into bed she decided to do something that she had never done before. Even in her human life she had never dared to utter a prayer.

"Jace, I know that you can hear me. Whether or not you want to listen to what I have to say is a completely other matter. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the years that I sent you away without even the slightest consideration for what you wanted. I'm sorry that I took it for granted that you would always be here whenever I called, but never allowed you to choose when you wanted to be here. It was always on my terms and that wasn't fair. Please forgive me, and when you feel ready, come see me again. I miss you." She wasn't sure how to end the prayer, she had heard of others with ritualistic sayings they uttered without even understanding the meaning just because that was what they were always told to end a prayer with. Clary didn't feel right saying other's stolen words so she said nothing at all and just rolled over to let herself sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you have not seen. I have edited the last chapter to include the last sentence. I do apologize again, that was a copy paste error that I did not catch until after it was posted. I thank you all for the wonderful support you have shown me, and the world that I have gotten myself into. I wish I could have updated more in the past month but my mood was not very agreeable and had I attempted to write at that time I would have likely killed everyone off.** Chapter 8

Clary woke in the morning hoping that Jace would have heard her prayer from the night before and decides to come and see her. Maybe she was being selfish to think that he would run to her at first chance; that she had taken for granted each of the times he had come so willingly whenever she called. Her apartment was just as empty when the sun rose as it was when her eyes had closed and she couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment as it ran through her.

She hastily put on clothing; not minding what she was wearing or even if it matched. She needed to get herself back out into the world and find another scorned woman hell bent on revenge. She wandered the streets of the bustling city aimlessly, unable to clear her mind of the thoughts of Jace that ran through her mind. None of this would be happening if she had not let him back into her life. He was the worst vice she ever could have gotten herself addicted to, just one small cave lead to complete domination of all her senses until he had worked his way irrevocably back into her every conscious thought.

~G&G~

Clary spent the better part of a millennium wandering the vast space of the planet with Jace. A millennium was no more significant to them, as immortal beings than an extended vacation to that of a human. Clary was barely missed from her duties at this time as other demons, even the infernal ones saw the passing of time no more interesting than one would sit to watch a measure the grass grow.

Jace had taken her to many lands, distant and near, some inhabited and some that would (in the long span of time) become inhabited as vast and rich lands. Every moment of every day was spent together and they never fought or bickered or wished for time of solace. There were years that went by where they would hole themselves up in a makeshift home, never bothering with clothing or food as all they required was the touch of each other's skin for nourishment and sleep for when they were fully sated. Those were the happiest times of Clary's existence, and Jace had voiced many times it was the happiest for him as well.

Clary lay on her stomach, fully sated and completely exhausted. She could feel Jace's finger tracing patterns on her back as he often did after merging, sometime she swore he was drawing more deliberate designs but they would sink into her skin too quickly for her to ever actually see. She felt her skin tighten in a deliberately temping way as his breath ghosted across her neck and his lips tickled at the tips of her shoulders.

"Tell me about your human life." He whispered, sending a shiver through her skin which caused the hairs on her arms to stand in almost anticipation. She no longer felt as tired as she has a mere moment ago.

"It's honestly been so long ago there isn't much that I remember." Clary said, finding herself breathless. Jace chuckled against her skin before his lips moved up an antagonizing inch, sucking in the tender skin sweetly before blowing cool air against the moistened patch.

"Try to remember some." His lips whispered against her and she no longer felt like talking, knowing there was at least a hundred different things she could do to him to make him forget his question.

She looked back at him over her shoulder, finding their gazes matching; a small smirk on his face as she slowly rotated until he was hovering above her. She was pleased to find him clearly as affected as she was.

He gave her a chaste kiss before leaning his forehead against hers then asking again. "Please, just try to remember whatever you can. I want to know everything about you. I want to know you as well as I know myself." He implored.

Clary sighed and laid her head back closing her eyes as she tried to fit together the fragments of memories that raced around her head like forgotten ghosts.

"It was a very long time ago. I died roughly at the age my body is now, a young adult and completely experienced in the perversions of flesh as many of my then current age were already married and baring children. I had not been permitted to marry, not that any had caught my eye." She added quickly as she gazed as Jace looking for any sign of jealousy that she may have wanted to be bound to another before him. Jace was merely intently listening and Clary decided to continue, although she would admit to herself a little jealousy might have been nice to see.

"I was an illegitimate child, my father completely unknown to me, and to be honest I'm not sure if my mother had even the slightest clue who it could have been. There was no way of narrowing down possibilities when she never even learned the names of many she had coupled with. I had always been a burden to her. My pregnancy soiled her for many, and for others they shied away at the thought that she may try to entrap them with a child. She always blamed me for ruining her life." Clary stopped for a moment to inhale deeply, releasing it slowly to calm her nerves as more memories, once long forgotten, came rushing back.

"She sold my body as soon as I was old enough to be considered desirable, which for some was rather young. My mother seemed to find a way of preventing me of ever baring a child through a potion mixed into my food. I remember feeling so sick, like I was sure I was going to die before my womanly monthly purge even began. Once I recovered, I was sold by the hour with no consideration for how much my small body could even take." Clary really didn't feel like she wanted to continue, these were things she had long forgotten for a reason. They were the type of things that she never really wanted Jace to know, and now that she could remember the entire story she didn't feel like continuing.

"I would like to hear more." Jace continued as she did not bother to continue.

Clary could feel the tears forming in her eyes and a part of her mind registered it as amazement as she had never before known that demons were capable of crying. She shook her head no as she dragged in a ragged breath, willing herself not to succumb to the tears.

"I will not push you, but eventually you must tell me the remainder of the story. We have many years, and I will wait patiently, but I will not forget." He said, grabbing her hand and lightly kissing the back. She knew at that moment that he would stay true to his word and she decided, like a band-aid, it was best to get it over and done with, in one swift pull.

"As I got older I guess I developed a taste for the abuse and found that I no longer needed my mom to arrange meetings for me as I could do it better myself, plus then I got to pocket the earnings and left my mom to her own means. She died a few years later and I busied myself with an evening of debacle rather than attending her funeral." She paused to look at Jace, wondering if he would have the same disappointed look as she was picturing him to have, but instead he looked understanding.

"My death came swiftly, on the same eve as my mother's funeral. A group offered to pay extra for the type of entertainment others always refused. I was of course affected by my mother's death even though I harbored no love in my heart for her, and eagerly agreed for the change to earn a small fortune and the pleasure of forgetting. I didn't know then that they were never meaning to pay me for my services, finding rather that slitting my throat from behind as the final one found his release to be much more satisfying. I can still taste the metal and blood in my throat." Clary said, her hand absentmindedly moving to where the knife had once dragged swiftly across, there wasn't even the faintest of lines as her immortal body was remade free of such imperfections.

"They dumped my body into the nearest river, not even a funeral was held in my honor. I guess everyone in the town figured I had just run off after the death of my mother, and no one ever took a second thought as to what happened to me. When I awoke from my death, I had been placed within the second circle of hell. I was incredibly angry, first at the life I had been born into, the things I was forced to do and then to be punished for all of eternity because I was killed in the only lifestyle I had ever known. Powered by my rage I began my climb back into the world of men. I surfaced in a mass of muddy water. My body had apparently never been found or buried, though many years had passed during my initial climb and the world had changed, though I found it to be remarkable the same. I quickly put my skills to use, seducing men and women alike until they were set firmly on a path to replace my soul in hell. That is why we demons corrupt the souls of humans; it is in the debt that we own for our freedom from torture. Once that debt is paid we have a chance at redemption, but I have never known any to have earned such payment. We all truly know that we are damned for all eternity, it is merely the postponement of our suffering that keeps us working at creating fresh souls to take our place."

Clary finished, having finally told her story for the first time in her existence. She was dumbfounded at her own self realization as to the entire purpose of her life as well as her afterlife. She had spent more years than could be tracked with digits converting souls to take her place, all so she could enjoy the sun on her skin and the fresh air in her lungs for just a moment longer. The payment that was demanded for her freedom she knew would never come was far too great to be considered worthwhile, but how could she really feel that in her heart when she knew that every soul she corrupted meant that she could spent that much more time with Jace here in this small heaven she had found.

~G&G~

Clary looked around her and found that she was standing on the steps of an elaborately made church. Statues of angels, both mighty and frightening; were guarding the doors in their stone bodies. She had no idea how she had managed to walk to the one place that she knew she was forbidden to enter, and she was sure she would not be able to find a corruptible soul here. She looked up the artist rendered angels and found them to be lacking in every way to her own perfect angel, which in her own opinion, put all the other angels to shame.

She was busy staring and thinking about Jace when she was broken from her reprieve by a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey there." A soft voice called her from her thoughts. She turned and found it was the woman she had met in a bar a few days ago, though time had a funny way of working as it seemed much longer than that. It was the woman who had made her say Jace's name, the woman that had brought about all this angst. If things had been different, this woman would not be here beside this church, dressed in her best, looking at Clary like she needed an ambulance called.

"I'm sorry, I'm late for something." Clary said quickly before taking a quick glace back at the church where she could have sworn the stone angels turned their mouths into a mocking grin, before running off in the direction of home, going faster than any human should have but not caring as all she wanted was the sanctity of her own dwelling.


	9. Chapter 9

**After 2 years, coming back into this story was something strange. The story was still there in my head, waiting patiently for it's turn. What wasn't sitting there just simply waiting was my ability to write. I had hoped that it was something like riding a bike, that once I started I would take off the same as I had years ago. I find that King was more accurate in his statement that writing is like a car engine. When it hasn't been used it's somewhat hard to start at first, and then finally the engine turns over and the car runs but it sputters and whines before eventually evening out. I'm still sputtering but at least I got something out. Honestly it was hearing from all of you, knowing just how many people were out there still, loyal and waiting more than patiently. Orginally this would have been the last chapter, but I have decided to change the ending to give you all more. I'm riding along with you on this one, lets see where this engine takes us.**

 **Chapter 9**

Clary burst through the doors of her apartment, entirely convinced that she would find Jace waiting there for her. Something inside her was screaming that he would be there the entire time she headed home. She could have sworn that the closer she got to her apartment, the faster she had been able to run. She knew now what the right thing to do was. It had taken her more years than she would like to admit, but she finally understood why Jace had saved her in Sodom. There was some light in her after all and it just took an angel to be able to see it.

Clary wanted to see Jace just one last time before she released her anger and took her rightful place in hell. The torture no longer scared her; it was the only thing she actually earned. All the years of damning others just to have one more moment with Jace had secured her right to spend the rest of eternity in hell. She only hoped that once she accepted her damnation that she would be able to be erased from ever being so that Jace could be released from his _dabeo_ bond and he wouldn't spend the rest of eternity mourning for her. It was said that when one was erased, those that were still living could not even remember the other having ever existed. She only wanted one more goodbye from her angel and then she would march right into church and ask the heavenly to give her exactly what she had deserved.

The door hit the opposing wall with such force small flecks of drywall fell from the ceiling of Clary's apartment. Beams of light filtered through the blinds. It looked like snowflakes drifting toward the floor where the light shone on the dust particles. Clary looked through the haze and saw the tall figure standing by the bed and wasted no time bounding over to him. Her heart felt lighter than it had in many years, there was something so freeing about finally understanding what it is you are supposed to do with your life, or afterlife.

Her heart seemed to drop out of her as she suddenly realized it was not Jace standing inside her small apartment after all; rather it was _the_ eternally damned. Clary bent into a full bow, her knees slamming against the floor with such force, more dust fell from the ceiling.

"Clarissa Fray, Former Demon of Seduction, Former Demon of Corruption, Demon of the Damned, you are now released as your debt has been paid in full." He said with a voice that sounded like poison.

Before Clary could even blink, his words washed over her like fire and there was a terrible ripping noise in Clary's ears and blinding light burst in front of her eyes. She could feel herself screaming and she was sure that this is what it felt like to be snuffed out of existence. Her only remaining thought was that she was so sad she didn't get to see Jace one more time.

G&G

Jace had refused to merge with Clary for several weeks after she had told him of her demon birth, which really only angered Clary. She guessed that he felt sorry for her, or was worried that she really didn't want him or something crazy. He said he was just being polite. Clary rolled her eyes at that excuse, being polite would have been to just give her what she wanted when she asked for it. What was with men, and apparently angels, thinking that they always know best?

Clary decided it was time to take matters into her own hands, literally, as Jace was sleeping soundly and Clary just couldn't wait for him to decide that things were back to normal again. Clary wondered if circumstance had even lent to an angel being asleep before Jace. There was something about him that became even more innocent and peaceful when he was sleeping. She wondered if he dreamed, and what he dreamed about. She took too long staring that before she could even touch him, his eyes fluttered open and his intensely golden eyes met with hers. A least glowing was a good sign.

"Am I just so irresistible that you need to stare?" Jace said, with obvious playfulness in his voice. He had gotten better over the years of being with her.

Clary thought about replying. She thought about using playful banter back at him, but she honestly was too tired of trying and failing; she decided that she just needed a more direct approach. Clary more lunged at him, which to her surprise actually caught him off guard. Her lips were on his and she was laying flush with his body; his skin warm against every inch of her. His lips started off hard and unmoving but quickly yielded and gave into her advancement and his own resolve broke. One hand snaked around into her hair as he pulled her sharply against him; it was as if he was trying to pull her into his body so they could truly be one.

Clary continued the kiss at a frantic pace and she tried to squirm against him in order to get a better position where she could actually touch him but it was no use. It was like she was literally pinned against him- only her lips being able to slide across his. Jace's bottom lip slipped below her own and she knew that as hard as she had tried, she was no longer in control. Whoever controls the bottom lip controls the kiss. She felt the urgency slow and the kiss shift from frenzied to languid. Clary gave a deep sigh as she accepted defeat.

Jace pulled back and laughed lightly. "You may be a demon of seduction but I believe you are powerless against me."

"WAS. I was the demon of seduction. Now because of you I am literally powerless." Clary pouted as she pushed off his chest and sat up now that he had released her.

"You are still very powerful." Jace said with a smirk as he looked down and raised one eyebrow. He hadn't been completely unaffected after all.

"So are you officially lifting the ban?" Clary said with skepticism.

"Not exactly. Not yet at least. I think it is important for you to know more of my past as you have shared with me. Then we may resume the merging." He said with a stupid grin spreading from one side of his face to the other.

"Fine, I'll listen but I really don't see the point. It's not like you were human once, or you even have a sad tale to tell, but if it makes you feel better so we can get back to normal then I am all ears."

Jace looked confused for a split second and Clary watched as his eyes flitted to her ears and then returned to a normal gaze.

"No, I have never been human and I never will be. Angels were made by the heavenly to be the perfect soldiers. We are made to obey every command without thought or question. We were created to serve, and serving is all that we know. Humans were made as the ultimate pet. You were given free will and an illusion of grand design. Rules were etched out hastily and passed between you like hearsay and the heavenly sit and watch to see what choices you will make. It is similar to them as gambling is to you. I see now that it is cruel.

Long ago, before your human life or your demonic one there were many watcher angels that defied their purpose and fell in love with the humans they were tasked to look over. They created a third race, a mixture of angel and human called Nephilim. They were not like the humans –all but certain to be damned, but they were not born to serve like the watchers. My brethren that created these truly free creatures were cast from the heavenly and wait in damnation, not even been allowed to simply fall.

I guess I must consider myself lucky that I was not included in the treason, but it was only by chance that I had not been included. No human had ever caught my eye, but I felt the same restlessness of my brothers. It is a terrible thing to know that you are worth nothing more than the service you were created to provide. I believe you know what that feeling is." Jace paused to look Clary in the eye.

She hadn't expected a sad story from an angel. They were always these perfect beings with perfect purpose. Clary knew exactly what it was like to be robbed of true freewill. Maybe he hadn't pitied her; he had understood perfectly what she had gone through.

~G&G~

Clary opened her eyes and was amazed to find that she was alive. At least she thought she was alive. There was pain all over her body and something even more peculiar, she had bruises. Clary stared at her arm where an ugly purple spot glared back at her. She poked at it and winced at the feeling of pain. Clary looked up then, finding herself in her apartment. It seemed darker than she remembered and she fumbled to find a light switch. The light clicked on and Clary could hear the dull hum of florescent, light still filtered through the blinds but it didn't seem as bright now.

Clary heard a loud growl and she whirled around to look for the source, before she heard the growl again and looked down at her stomach. The noise came again and this time Clary could also feel that her stomach was the angry monster making the racket. Clary was hungry, starving even. Shit, Clary was human again.

There wasn't any food in her apartment so she took off out the door and headed for a nearby casino and hotel. She knew there would be food there, food and alcohol. What she really wanted was a stiff drink while she pieced together the events from the past few days, but what her stomach angrily reminded her was that she needed something to eat first. No reason not to kill two birds with one stone.

Clary was perched at the bar, dirty martini in one hand and a French fry in another. Her stomach had subsided enough that she was able to hear herself think, but the vodka didn't help her thoughts fall into chronological order. Jace was there, then he wasn't, then she was freed. No demon, ever, ever, had been freed before. No demon had every paired with an angel before. Clary had failed at being a demon every since she had paired with Jace so there was no way that she had happened into "Demon of the Century". Jace had to have done something. Somehow, someway he had freed her, and now she feared the worst for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh so rusty. Well if you missed the update on Chapter 9, go back a page and read that or else this one wont make any kind of sense. This was a little smoother than last chapter but I still find my flow is greatly interrupted. But on a side not I did get the chance to use one of my favorite words I learned back in the 3rd grade by the greatest teacher ever, Mrs. Yates.**

 **Chapter 10**

Clary's head felt slightly like it was underwater in the way that her thoughts seemed to flow from one side to the other and then right out of her skull. She could not follow her own train of thought if she had a map. Clary was drunk for the first time in centuries, of all days, today was probably the worst for vodka.

"Hey there." Clary heard a voice say seemingly from inside a large vat of water. She moved her eyes slowly to find the owner of the voice and settled on a man with jet-black hair and a too well tailored suit. His clothes fit him like a glove, which meant that he was either an asshole or a demon. No one wore clothes like that unless they were using their looks like a weapon. Clary had been all too familiar with doing that once.

"I wouldn't." It came out just sly of a slur. She was trying hard to hold herself together and failing.

"Wouldn't what?" He said with a million dollar grin, leaning on the bar and positioning himself closer to her.

"I know this game….I know this…and don't." Clary managed, but all it did was make the asshole smile wider.

"I had to come and see it for myself; a demon that settled their debt." The asshole said, picking up a glass with amber liquid and drinking it down in one gulp. Clary had not remembered him ordering.

Clary narrowed her eyes, trying to focus them on the apparent not asshole to see if she had known him.

"You don't remember me do you?" He said with a booming laugh that made Clary's head start to throb. Oh no, it was too early for a hangover.

"It's me, Jonathan." He paused with a smile, waiting for the words to flow through Clary's intoxication until he nearly could see the physical light bulb click on in her head.

"Jonathan?" She said with a breath of disbelief. She had not seen him since, well, since before Jace. He was a demon of pride, or at least he had been back when Clary had known him. She looked him up and down as the fog slowly lifted and the pounding set in.

"Wasn't your hair different?" That was the only fleeting memory she could hold on to before the wisp ran from her mind.

"You do remember me." He said with a bit more enthusiasm than she thought was appropriate. "Ghostly white." He said, running his fingers through his slicked back black hair. Now that he mentioned white, Clary's memory floated back and she thought the ink black looked ostentatious, which somehow simultaneously fit him perfectly and not at all.

"So why track me down? Were you looking to gloat or try to steal my secret because…."

"Oh I know your secret little red. Everyone does." He cut her off abruptly. "That little angel you kept in your pocket all these years. I guess you finally wised up or just got sick of that holiness and cashed him in for what he was really worth. The infernal have their hands full now with low demons all clawing around trying to get their hands on an angel to _dabeo_. Not me though, I don't know what I would do if I was suddenly a human again." His face twisted into a grimace with the last sentence showing his apparent disgust.

"I didn't do anything with Jace, and I have no idea how my debt was paid." Clary said once he paused. She had felt the need to clarify that she wouldn't have done that to Jace, their paring was real for her, not just a manipulation.

Jonathan looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads, or more realistically wings. Having an extra head likely would not bother a demon much. "How can you not know?"

"Know what?" Clary said exasperated.

Jonathan downed another glass of amber liquid and Clary wished for a moment that she could have another quick shot of vodka to clear the drum solo that had taken up residence in her temples but she had a feeling that she was going to need to be sober as soon as she could.

He took a deep breath and then explained everything that he knew to Clary.

"Your angel walked himself into hell and gave himself up as your yearend payment. I was there, chatting up a Sprite when this giant gleaming angel comes bursting in and crawled into a cage. Nearly every jaw had hit the floor, or at least the ones of those that had not runoff yelling of Armageddon." Jonathan paused and looked amusingly at Clary whose jaw looked just like the other demons had.

Clearly, she had not known he mused before he continued. "So obviously no one has bagged an angel before so there was a lot of cacophony as everyone figured out exactly what to do. Your debt was considered paid in full, which I think is just to keep you out of hell so you can't rescue him."

That was when it all clicked for Clary. Jonathan was right. No demon had ever been pardoned and turned back into a human; there simply was nothing for the infernal to gain from that. No demon would stop corrupting just because the carrot at the end of the stick was plastic, just being out of hell was reason enough. They wanted her cut off from hell, unable to fight or help Jace escape. She had to get him out of there.

"Jonathan." Clary exclaimed, grabbing him by the lapels of his too well fitting jacket and pulling him within an inch of her face. "You have to help me get back to hell. I can't let them do this to him."

Jonathan carefully grabbed Clary's hands and peeled her fingers from his suit. He leaned far back before releasing her. "And why exactly would I do that?"

Clary had to think fast. "I would be the ultimate evil thing to do." Clary blurted, grasping at straws. "Think about it, you would be the only demon in history to break an angel out of hell. No one would ever forget your name, not in heaven, hell or earth." Clary was trying to speak to his ego that was the only play she had.

Jonathan smiled and Clary knew that she had not won. "Nice try red, but you aren't as good as you used to be. I'm not getting my ass sent to purgatory for an angel that isn't polishing my knob. Was he that good of a lay?"

Clary huffed. This was not about sex. It was about what was right. Clearly, a demon would never consider what was right. She had asked the wrong team for help. Clary stood a bit too rapidly and had to grab a hold of the chair to steady her far too high heels.

"Well thank you for the information." She said quickly, deciding it was best to get out of there before something bad happened. She was once on the same side as this black haired demon but with was apparent now that they were on entirely different teams now, ones that were fiercely against each other. Clary started to back away.

"Fuck shit up red. I just want to watch." He said with a smirk and she started to run.

G&G

The bars pressed uncomfortable into Jace's shoulder blade. He was far too large for this cage, but that is what he got for not calling ahead and making a reservation. The thought made Jace laugh. The demons posted outside his cage fearfully looked over their shoulders at him and then slightly shifted their weight to further themselves from the cage, which only made Jace laugh again.

"What are we supposed to do with an angel?" The smaller guard said to his larger but obviously dumber companion.

"I dunno. It's not like we can cut him up or tie him to the walls or anything. The only reason why he's in the cage is because he walked in there himself."

Jace decided that they had a point. He was not going to go anywhere lest they take it out on Clary but there was no need for discomfort. Jace put his hands on the bars and they easily cracked and disintegrated in the palms of his hands. He stepped through the makeshift entryway, crossed the otherwise empty room, and sat down on the floor. His guards had scampered away before he had even looked up from his much roomier accommodations.


	11. Chapter 11

**There weren't too many reviews on the last chapter but those that did seemed to like where things were going so I hope that the rest of you are feeling the same. As far as how often I will update I really cant be sure. My husband has some medical problems to where he has difficulty many days a week. When he is not doing well, writing is the last thing on my mind. When he has a good day, I am happy to work on this more.**

 **Chapter 11**

Jace wasn't bothered by boredom, he had watched humans for countless years and they are incredibly boring creatures, always so predictable. The guards had abandoned him long ago and he gave up on sitting docilely on the floor of the stone room. He went back over to the cage that once confined him and he bent and broke more of it until it resembled a chair with a twisted backrest. Jace was bending some of the leftover metal into a footrest when someone came and relieved him of his isolation.

"I had a feeling those demons were nothing more than a bunch of yellow bellied cowards," said a low but booming voice.

Jace looked up and spotted what he could only describe as a giant lumberjack donned in too worn jeans and a plain white t-shirt that barely stretched over his large biceps. His hair was dark and unkempt but in a way that humans seemed to like. He had a face like an angel under the shaggy growth of his thick beard.

"Lucian." Jace exclaimed as he got up to embrace his angelic brother but instead he was met with a hard frown and a quick nod of the head. Jace stopped immediately and sat back down. It had been a long time since he had seen his brother, and realization set in as Jace now understood why. Lucian was one of the fallen.

His stern frown faded as Jace retreated into his comically made chair.

"I guess that works better than the cage you were in," Lucian said as he gestured toward the mashed and twisted metal Jace sat on. "But it brings the point that everyone here is thinking."

Jace guessed the "everyone" part was in reference to all the demons and not everyone here in the deserted room.

"I'm not as worried as everyone else though." Lucian seemed to be talking to himself rather than to Jace. "I mean, you walked in here willingly. We all know you could simply walk out if you wanted, but what purpose would that serve? We would simply take it out on Clary and now that she's human….." Lucian trailed off and for the first time since he entered the room, truly looked like the demon he had become.

Jace stood then, no longer caring if he was met with a glare. "We had a deal that she is not to be bothered!"

Lucian smirked, "And that is precisely why I am sure that we will not have any troubles from you." He didn't even wait for a reaction from Jace. He simply crossed the room and left, closing the door roughly behind him.

Jace sat back down in the chair and put his hands in his long golden hair. His head dipped between his knees as he worked on slowing his breathing. He had never thought in a million years that they would make her into a human again. Jace had wanted her to be free from their control but he had been stupid not to think what that would actually mean. Of course she would be a human now, and there was nothing he could do to help her. Humans were incredibly fragile and now his _dabeo_ was stuck in a cruel world with no powers, no friends, and no angel by her side. What had he done?

G&G

Clary looked behind her as she ran through the exit and she was relieved to see that she hadn't been followed. The demon had seeked her out after hearing of her freedom and while he had been slightly helpful, Clary had to remind herself that others might not be so inclined next time. She was only human afterall.

There was no time to go back to her crappy apartment, and really other than a handful of sleezy clothes, there wasn't much there for her anyways. She needed to get somewhere safe. A place where other demons couldn't come looking for her. A place where she could sleep off this hangover and then start over with a level head on how the hell she was supposed to get an angel out of hell. There was only one place in her mind that would do, she said a slight thanks to being drunk because there was no way she would have the nerve to set foot in a church while sober.

Clary marched up the steps with confidence but wavered with a shaking hand at the large gilded handle that waited a mere inch from her fingertips. Maybe there was something melodramatic inside her that still loved torture, even if it was just her torturing herself. She had gone to the eldest church in the city. It was dwarfed on either side by large skyscrapers but inside the lot it was as if time had frozen. It was made of large stone blocks with sharp angles and stone faces looking down at her. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy church where you could feel the warmth and love of heaven wash upon you when you entered. This was the cold, avenging, don't fuck up church that Clary needed.

She exhaled slowly as time seemed to freeze and she grabbed the handle of the door. Time, the ever-constant essence it is, suddenly hurried to catch back up to where it should have been. There was a rush of movement and when Clary breathed in again she looked around to take in her surroundings. She wasn't in an entryway to a church as she had expected. It was as if touching the door had teleported her to a differently place all together. In front of her stood an angel, she had seen Jace approach enough times to know what it was like to have an angel before her. It was lit behind him so she couldn't make out the face, but the only thing she could tell was this was not _her_ angel.

"Clarissa." The voice purred, and Clary noted that her spoken name no longer reverberated inside her as it had when she was a demon. She missed that.

"You are most welcomed here. It feels good to finally see you and be seen. It is as if we have known each other for years, yet now I must introduce myself to you. Forgive me for it is strange." The figure stepped forward and the light changed, instead of coming from behind the man it seemed to come from within, giving him a soft glow and illuminating his features.

His hair was black as ink, just like Jonathan's but nothing like it at the same time. Jonathan's seemed unnatural and wrong where as this was just the opposite, it was exactly right. His skin was tanned with a yellow tint and his eyes were silted and green, looking exactly like that of a cat. There was a thin line of what appeared to be purple glitter above each set of long black lashes and somehow it made him all that more approachable. There was a strange sense of familiarity even though Clary knew she had never before met this angel.

"I am Magnus." The angel said with an overly necessarily low bow.

"Where am I?" Said Clary, noting but not caring about the angel's name. She wasn't in the mood to play nice with everyone, only those that could help her, and she wasn't even sure what kind of help she could even use.

"You are in heaven." The angel said simply with a smile.

"Shit, I knew that church was a bad idea. So what, was I electrocuted? Maybe just disintegrated for even having the balls to approach something so holy?" Clary rambled on and Magus just let her. It wasn't until she quit talking and looked at the angel expectantly before he spoke.

"You have not been electrocuted or disintegrated. I know that you are female and have not been given the testicles of a male human; however, I have seen that some are having procedures done to give them testicles. I did not see this performed on you but it does not matter to me as long as you are happy in your human shell. You are not dead, but you are in a heaven. More specifically, you are in a holding or waiting terminal. Churches for angels are portals between the heavens and earth. You are not an angel yet the portal moved you as if you were. I do not know why. I find it most interesting."

Magus smiled at Clary while she just blinked slowly while staring. It had been a long time since Jace had been so literal; Clary would have to remember to be more direct when she spoke next.

"Why am I in heaven?" Clary asked, it was like playing an annoying game to figure out what kind of questions to ask to get the answers she was looking for.

"You are in heaven because the church identified you as an angel. You are not an angel so I do not know why it decided that you were. I believe it has something to do with your _dabeo_ pairing. You have angel in you now, perhaps it was enough for the portal to sense." Magnus answered, at least he had elaborated rather than a short simple answer.

"Why are you here?" Clary asked, hoping she wouldn't be given a stupid answer.

"I am an angel, I live in heaven." Magnus replied.

 _Stupid answer_ Clary thought to herself.

Magus frowned and seemed to rethink his answer. "I am here to meet you as I have observed you many times. I am a brother to Jace and he spoke of you often when he was banished from your side. He watched you often and I would come and talk with him and watch you as well. It is like I have met you before even though I have not."

"Can you help me?" Clary whispered. She didn't want to think about Jace sadly watching her from heaven, simply waiting for years and years for Clary to change her mind and let him back into her life. She didn't want to think of him and his beautiful golden face and hair, sitting on some damn cloud or some shit like that, looking sad and then Magnus coming along to pat him on the back and tell him that it would all be ok. Clary felt guilty and that wasn't very fucking helpful.

"I cannot." Magus said and the words seemed to shatter Clary's already broken heart.

"Why not?" She said with reigned in rage, tears were springing up in her eyes, a confused mixture of guilt and anger and devastation.

"Jace is an angel. He cannot be confined to hell while he is still an angel. He is either a demon now or he stays because he wishes it. I cannot help a demon leave hell, nor can I make him wish to leave."

Clary really didn't know what to do now. Demons wouldn't help her and angels couldn't. She wasn't sure if Jace was a demon or just taking a vacation in hell, but she was sure there was more to it than either of those options. As a demon he would be free to walk the earth and if he couldn't be confined to hell he would technically be free as well. Jonathan had said he was in a cage, and he also said the infernal had only pardoned her to keep her out of hell. If an angel could walk into hell, what about a human that had been mistaken by heaven for an angel?

"Magnus?" Clary said, a sudden idea flashing through her mind like a bolt of lightning.

"Yes?" He said with a smirk, almost as if he knew exactly what had gone through her mind.

"How do angels get into hell?"


	12. Chapter 12

**I really appreciate the random messages and reviews that I get from everyone and it warms my heart how much everyone cares about me and my husband even though none of us have ever met. You only know me as far as the stories I can weave for you, and I haven't been a timely weaver lately. I am trying, know that, I am trying for you. I'm not always in the best of places emotionally. It's incredibly hard to watch the person you love while they are sick and in pain and there is nothing that you can do to help them. In the big picture he is doing better than earlier this year, but it's not something that is ever going to go away. This is a new normal now and that is incredibly difficult. But I am here, and I am trying, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 12**

The answer wasn't straight forward, and why would it be with angels? Magnus had gone through an impossible list of different ways that an angel could enter hell, but he didn't bother to start with the ones that would be most plausible for Clary in her current situation. She found after the fifth or sixth scenario that she began to let her mind wander. None of the information was particularly earth shattering or even that different from all the other variations. Mostly it boiled down to a few points. An angel could fall, an angel could find a portal into hell, or an angel could summon a demon and then best it in combat, which would require the demon to do as the angel asked or be destroyed. Clary had been a demon and she had never even heard of that rule before. She figured that when she was a demon she would have been willing to do just about anything to keep from being destroyed. Combat seemed the most likely path that Jace had chosen. She thought about Jace wielding a giant sword against some lowly demon, easily coming up the victor and then demanding he be taken to hell. It wouldn't be that easy for Clary. She could probably find a demon and maybe she could beat him in combat, not likely since she didn't have any powers. The problem was more that she wouldn't have anything to threaten the demon with. Humans couldn't smite demons, maybe exorcise them and send them back to hell, but that didn't really pose a threat to demons like some humans believed. True demons never took bodies of humans so true exorcisms were very rare. A true exorcism would simply send the demon, along with his body back to hell where it was free to simply climb back up the nearest portal.

Clary wasn't really an angel so there was no way for her to fall and become a demon. She only had one option left, and that was to find the nearest portal into hell and hope that it would open for her, just like the portal to heaven did. Now being a former demon actually could come in handy as she knew of all the portals. She thanked Magnus for all his help and again he gave far too dramatic of a bow. Clary smiled, she couldn't help it, there was something that she liked about him. Magnus said farewell and Clary closed her eyes as he teleported her back to the steps of the grand but aging church. It was much better this time that she knew to close her eyes. Watching time slow and then catch up double time was a bit nauseating.

Clary knew that there was a portal to hell not too far from the church. It was in a quaint ancient cemetery, right next to the more modern crypt. Clary never understood how humans feared the places where they buried their dead and usually ended up putting them on top of hell portals. You would think that they would want all their loved ones to do to heaven and would therefore pick more uplifting ground. But human rarely act in the way you would think they would and Clary could see now how they avoided their dead and flocked themselves to churches which ironically really did get you that much closer to heaven.

It only took Clary a little over an hour to reach the cemetery, and then sun was already sinking low on the horizon. Night would be best because that was when the portal was open the widest. Clary was familiar with how to get in and out of the portal as a demon, but as a human, she had no idea how that would work out. She was counting on her angel part to fill in the gaps and take her into hell so she could finally just go and find Jace. There was a sinking feeling that getting into hell would be the easiest part. Figuring out how to get Jace out of hell would likely be the challenge.

The air was cool and crisp. Clary could smell the autumn air creeping up on her, threatening to push the last of the summer warmth away. The leaves on the encroaching trees had not yet begun to turn yellow or orange, but within a matter of weeks, the cemetery would dance in the light of the changing colors. As a demon Clary would frequently take strolls in cemeteries, not to be morbid, she simply felt closer to her home. Cemeteries were honestly peaceful because all the annoying humans avoided them or were at least quiet when they were there. Clary had found peace in these places of resting.

The last of the sun's rays were beginning to fade from the sky, the light from the moon was beginning to shine as the dominant and Clary began to dig. It took time without her demon strength and before long she was feeling tired. The hole she had managed could barely fit her to her knees. She sat back, frustrated and choking back tears. This would be an impossible challenge for a human. She would sooner die of exhaustion or suffocate underground before she reached hell. The ground here was not giving way to her angel essence as the portal to heaven had. Here she was just a stupid human sitting alone in a graveyard at night trying to dig a hole with now mud caked and broken nails. Clary gave in and let the tears spill over.

The way Clary could see it; there was only one option left; a way that Magnus had not mentioned, because it had not been a way for an angel to get into hell. There was a way that a human could get into hell. Clary would have to die and become a demon again. Her tears stopped and her breathing slowed. She had a new focus and it calmed her rather than frightened her. She hadn't been very good at being a human the first time around, and then only happiness she had ever known was while a demon and with Jace. A life without Jace, human or not wasn't one that she was interested in living. Humans die all the time; at least she could make her death mean more than she could by living. However, she couldn't just die, or else, she would literally just die and then she would never see her angel again. She had to die a painful, horrible death that would leave her soul in a state of unrest enough to come back. It was like catching lightening in a bottle and she had already done it once, it would be near impossible to do it twice.

Clary stood on weak knees, her strange calm was leaving her with the realization that getting into hell was proving to be an impossible task. She dusted herself off which did nothing to actually shake the caked on dirt from her clothes. She began the walk to her apartment. She had nothing there waiting for her, but she had nothing anywhere else either. The walk home was surprisingly quiet once you ignored the honking of cars and the ever-constant buzz of traffic. The moon shone overhead and cast an eerie glow on the road, lighting her way just enough. It was quiet enough to think, her mind racing, bouncing with ideas that she rejected because they would never work. She had become immune to most horrors of the world and none of them would anger her soul. Most demons were angry because they had been a victim. You couldn't simply make yourself a victim on purpose and be at such an unrest to come back. Even now as she was walking down a poorly lit road, if she were to be hit by a car, she would feel too much joy at being hit to ever truly be angry.

G&G

Jace sat on his makeshift chair, his feet propped up on the tangled web of a footrest and truly he felt sorrow. Never before had such true darkness entered into his heart. He was still an angel, and he was free to leave, they hadn't enough strength to keep him, but they had power over her therefore they had power over him. He could feel her thinking of him, every time his name ran through her mind or spilled from her lips. He could feel her despair and right now he could feel her and he had never known such sadness. All he had wanted was to free her from her slavery and instead he caused her more pain than he had ever known. Demons really were good at torture because they had found a way to torture someone that could never be captured. This wasn't what he had wanted.

G&G

Clary had made it a block away from her apartment when she collapsed on the side of the road. Perhaps it was because of exhaustion or just despair, but she found her legs wouldn't work anymore. An animalistic yell bubbled up from within her and echoed off the buildings. She looked up into the heavens with tear-streaked eyes, she had seen past the veil and into heaven because of Jace more times than she could have counted but now it all seemed like a cruel joke. Her first human life, her freewill was a shit joke. She had only ever found joy after becoming an evil creature that somehow attracted the love of the purest creature out there. Now that she had been redeemed it was only by losing everything that ever made living worthwhile. How was any of that fair? How could there be a higher being out there that liked to put its creations, its children through so much pain and claim it to be a test of faith? Clary never had a chance to have blind faith and now that she knew what secrets the universe really held, how could she be graded on the same scale? Life was nothing more than a cruel joke. Finally, Clary was angry enough, but it wouldn't do any good. She couldn't be killed by being pissed off at the world.

"Jonathan." She called into the night sky. If she couldn't play by the rules because she knew too much, then she might as well break all the rules she knew.

The moon flicked off like a light bulb sputtering and then coming back on like nothing had happened. A moment of darkness flashed before Clary and when the light returned a shadowy figure stood by her side.

"I told you I only wanted to watch." Jonathan purred.

"I know you won't or can't help me. Not with Jace. But I'm ready to make a deal." Clary didn't even have the nerve to look him in his eyes. Breaking rules wasn't for the faint of heart.


End file.
